Two Necklaces
by Shogai Karin
Summary: Hinata yang kalem ama Sasuke yang cool, gimana tuh kalo disatuin? Kalau bukan karena dua kalung yang mereka temukan di waktu kecil, semua nggak kayak begini... Ditambah lagi niat 'jahat' Gaara buat... baca aja! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Sebenernya sih, pengen banget jadi punya Aya... TTmTT"

**Pairing:** entahlah =.= *plak* SasuHina slight GaaHina kaga aneh, kan? *puppy eyes mode on*

**Warning:** alur cerita terlalu membosankan =.= Hinata amat sangan OOC =.= dan... kependekan =.= bahasa kaga asyik, dan so on lalalalala *plak*

* * *

Selamat malam minna-san ^^ *padahal sore* *plak* Ini fict pertama Aya 0w0 sebenernya idenya muncul waktu masih kecil, tapi nggak pernah terwujud TTmTT jadilah masuk fanfiction ^w^ karena Aya masih newbie, minta kritik saran ya senpai~~~ *gaje mode on* *plak*

Warning again: kaga ada humor sama sekali di sini! Bagi yang nggak suka cerita serius, segera get out dari fict ini! :P *plak again*

Nah nah ^^ enjoy~~~~~ *plakplakplakplakplak again karena alaynya*

* * *

**Ch. 1 : Prologue **

**10 tahun yang lalu**

"Sol mi mi... fa le le... do... Uaaah... susah," gerutu Hinata.

Gadis kecil yang masih cadel itu menutup tuts-tuts piano dengan secarik kain panjang, seperti yang biasa sepupunya lakukan bila selesai menggunakan piano. Namun, sebelum tertutup sempurna, ia masih menangkap kilau sebuah untaian di sela-sela tuts piano. Sebuah kalung.

Hinata tertegun, meraih kalung itu. Di bandulnya yang berbentuk persegi kecil, ada ukiran huruf yang amat kecil. Huruf S.

-oOo-

"Sasuke, sudah Ibu bilang, jangan main bola sembarangan!" seru Ibu marah. "Main bola kan, bisa di halaman belakang. Jangan di halaman depan! Nanti kau merusak tanaman hiasku."

Sasuke menggerutu. Sudah tidak punya teman di lingkungan rumah elit ini, main bola saja ada aturan-aturan mengekang. Di kamar tidak boleh (padahal kamarnya luas dan lapang) apalagi di halaman depan (katanya nanti merusak tanaman hias ibunya). Dengan berat hati, ia berjalan menuju halaman belakang dan melempar-lempar bolanya.

Tidak enak main sendiri, Sasuke menggerutu lagi.

Dugh! Bola sepaknya terlempar ke semak-semak.

"Bola sialan," lagi-lagi Sasuke menggerutu. Dipungutnya bola itu, dan tercenung ketika melihat jarinya tersangkut sesuatu.

Sebuah kalung. Dengan bandul persegi kecil dan ukiran yang amat kecil di tengahnya, sebuah huruf.

Huruf H.

-oOo-

**Sekarang**

Masa orientasi sekolah! Masa yang paling dibenci anak-anak umur 15 tahun yang akan naik ke kelas 10. Makanan aneh, dandanan aneh, dan hukuman yang selalu membuat malu. Dan tugas-tugas aneh yang diberikan kakak kelas lainnya.

Hinata mendesah berat, putus asa.

Diraihnya seragam sekolah lamanya, dan memakainya secepat mungkin. Sarapan pagi sudah menunggu. Perutnya keroncongan minta diisi (itu ritual perut yang selalu dirasakannya setiap pagi). Intinya, ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai sekolah barunya dan memulai hari barunya. Sebagai siswa baru, tentunya.

Ia harus membawa 'kakak perempuan yang manis' (teh manis), 'permen kayu' (woods), 'minuman empuk' (segala jenis softdrink, Hinata tidak peduli mereknya apa), dan 'roti kepala' (roti rasa kelapa). Ia tidak menemukan makanan yang terakhir, meskipun ia tahu apa maksudnya. Dan Hinata hanya pasrah bila harus dihukum. Hhh...

-oOo-

"Keluarkan semua barang yang kalian bawa," kata Temari. Meskipun kakak kelas itu sudah berbicara selembut mungkin, tetap saja terdengar sangar.

"Yang pertama, 'kakak perempuan yang manis'," sahut Karin, kakak kelas kedua. Semua murid (termasuk Hinata) kompak mengacungkan teh manis yang mereka bawa.

"Kedua, 'permen kayu'." Semua kompak menunjukkan sebungkus permen Woods.

"Ketiga, 'minuman empuk'." Hinata dan yang lainnya mengangkat sebotol (atau sekaleng) softdrink yang mereka bawa (pula).

"Keempat, 'roti kepala'. Makanan terakhir. Ada yang tidak bawa?" tanya Temari. Semua menunjukkan sebungkus roti rasa kelapa... kecuali Hinata."

"Hinata Hyuuga," tegur Karin, membaca name tag yang ada di dada Hinata. "Kau tidak bawa 'roti kepala'?"

"Sa-saya... tidak menemukannya, Senpai..." kata Hinata sambil menunduk takut.

Temari dan Karin berpandangan. "Oke. Sesuai kesepakatannya, kau akan diberi hukuman," kata Temari. "Tapi... hukuman apa, ya?"

-Sekelas sweatdrop jamaah.-

"Begini saja," kata Karin. "Kau harus mendapatkan tanda-tangan Ketua Sie. Olahraga, Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana caranya, pikirkan sendiri. Oke?"

"Tunggu dulu," sela salah satu murid. "Bukannya biasanya hukuman itu dengan ketua OSIS?"

Karin menggeleng. "Terlalu mudah mendapat tanda tangan Ketos. Lagipula, dia pasti bosan dijadikan hukuman untuk anak-anak MOS. Sasuke Uchiha lebih susah untuk diminta tanda tangannya. Dan itu tantangan buatmu," matanya menatap tajam pada Hinata. "Oke?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sudah berapa kali ia pasrah hari ini.

-oOo-

TENG... TENG...

"Upacara pembukaan Masa Orientasi Sekolah," gumam cowok itu. "Aku sudah hafal."

Semua murid (dan peserta MOS) berlarian menuju lapangan. Upacara berlangsung khidmat. Tidak bagi Sasuke, yang selalu malas menjalani upacara seperti ini. Buang-buang waktu.

Meskipun masih kelas 11, tetapi ia sudah dipilih menjadi salah satu anggota OSIS. Kenapa? Sederhana, karena ia murid yang paling pintar di angkatannya. Dan amat berbakat di bidang basket dan sepak bola. Satu lagi, semua penggemarnya mendukungnya. Lokernya selalu penuh dengan surat cinta, dan ia selalu diminta atau diajak (lebih tepatnya dipaksa) kencan bareng cewek yang ngefans setengah mati dengannya. Sampai detik ini, ia masih belum punya pacar. Karena... semua wanita itu sama.

Kecentilan!

-oOo-

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Hmm... Ciri-cirinya seperti..." gumam Hinata. Ia mencoba mengingat 'penjelasan' salah seorang kakak kelas cewek yang bukan anggota OSIS tadi. Namun, 'penjelasan' itu tidak terlalu membantu.

"_Pokoknya, dia cowok yang paaaling keren di sekolah ini!"_

Penjelasan apaan, tuh?

Untung ia ingat, setiap anggota OSIS selalu membawa name tag kecil yang dikaitkan di sakunya (tentu saja bukan name tag besar yang dikalungkan berwarna pink cerah seperti punya Hinata). Dan semoga saja, ia bertemu dengan seseorang ber-name tag 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

BRUAKK!

"Eh, mmm... Maaf Senpai, saya tidak seng..." permintaan maaf Hinata terputus begitu membaca nama yang tertera di saku cowok itu. Sabaku no Gaara. Hinata tercekat. Itu, kan Ketos!

_Mampuslah gue! Semoga Ketos-nya baik._

"Lain kali jangan di ulang lagi. Hei, kamu peserta MOS itu, ya?" tanya Gaara.

_Benar, Ketos itu ramah sekali_, pikir Hinata. "Eh... iya."

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo Sasuke," Gaara tersenyum, dan kembali berjalan bersama seseorang di sebelahnya. Hinata yang melamun (terpesona karena Ketos yang ramah dan senyumnya cute itu) sampai tidak sadar bahwa orang yang ia cari sudah lewat di depan mata.

"Eh, Sas-Sasuke? Sasuke UCHIHA? HEI, TUNGGU!" seru Hinata. Ia mengejar Sasuke dan Gaara secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini (sekalian memandang wajah Gaara lebih lama lagi).

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Dalam hatinya ia bergumam. _Cantik juga._

"Sasuke-senpai, a-ku ingin minta ta-tanda tanganmu... Sekali ini... saja! Ku-kumohon," pinta Hinata seraya menyodorkan secarik kertas dan pulpen.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, menoleh pada Sasuke yang merebut kertas dan pulpen dari Hinata, meskipun tidak menuliskan tanda tangannya. Matanya tertuju pada leher Hinata.

"Kalung siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh... Aku mene-menemukannya... waktu umurku masih... masih 5 tahun... 10 tahun yang lalu. Memang ke-kenapa?"

"Tidak," geleng Sasuke sambil membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kertas, lalu mengembalikannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum manis (10% untuk Sasuke, 90% untuk Gaara tentunya).

"Maka-makasih, Senpai," Dan kemudian, ia tersenyum hangat dan (paling) manis untuk Gaara. "Maka-sih, Gaara-senpai..."

-oOo-

"Aneh. Ia memanggilku dengan 'senpai', tetapi memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Gaara-senpai'..." kata Sasuke datar.

"Sama saja," komentar Gaara.

"... Dia lebih menghormatimu," sambung Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan, Ketos. Oh iya. Kau penasaran dengan kalung Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Hah? Tidak. Hanya merasa pernah melihatnya waktu kecil saja," geleng Sasuke. Matanya menerawang, saat ia masih berusia 6 tahun...

Sebuah kalung yang persis dengan yang ia temukan di semak-semak. Bahkan, sekarang Sasuke masih menyimpannya dan selalu membawanya ke mana pun ia pergi.

Sebuah kalung...

-oOo-

* * *

Tokoh Sasuke jadi aneh sekali ya? *garuk-garuk kepala* Aya sudah berusaha u.u" maaf ya, Karin jadi kakak kelas di sini ^^" kalo ada yang keberatan, di review aja ya ^^"

Note: mohon maaf untuk penggemar Hinata dan Gaara karena sudah menghancurkan image tokoh idola anda TT^TT" *lebay* *plakplakplak*

Kasih saran untuk pengembangan fict yang lebih baik ya senpai u.u biar chap selanjutnya lebih baik dari ini ^^

wanna review? 0w0


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto itu punya Naruto *eh salah* Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto ^^v

Pairing : SasuHina slight GaaHina, keknya sih bakal ada pairing-pairing lain menunggu

Warning : the gaje-est story in fandom Naruto! " all chara OOC TT^TT

* * *

chap yang lalu... maaf Aya lupa nama ibunya Sasuke, trus keingetan waktu fic dah di publish TT^TT telat sekali xD

namanya Mikoto... benar kan? ^^v

chap tadi jelek plus gaje sekali ya? . maklum Aya kaga ngerti *plak* semoga yang ini lebih "lurus" deh! xD

*plakplakplakplak*

**Ch. 2 : Sasuke is Gay?**

Hari kedua MOS.

Kelas 10-4 mengalami pertukaran panitia MOS. Panitia MOS yang tadinya ada di kelas 10-9, pindah ke kelas 10-4 dan sebaliknya. Temari dan Karin digantikan oleh...

"WHAT? KETOS IKUT JADI PANITIA? UNBELIEVEABLE!" seru Sakura, cewek yang duduk di sebelah Hinata dengan histeris. Singkatnya, lebay.

"Entahlah. Katanya sih, permintaan Ketos sendiri. Lagipula, KATANYA dia bareng sama kakak OSIS yang paling cute itu!" timpal Ino.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Hinata, ikut nimbrung.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" seru Ino dengan terharu karena mungkin merasa kelasnya dapat penghargaan lebih dari Ketos, sampai bawa anggota OSIS yang KATANYA (tapi cuma katanya) paling tampan, cute, dan blablabla itu.

-oOo-

"Kenapa harus ada perpindahan?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha agar nada suaranya tidak semencurigakan mungkin. Dibuat sedataaar mungkin.

"Hei, tahu namanya intuisi?" tanya Gaara balik. "Aku punya intuisi, kita berdua harus jadi panitia di kelas 10-4. Awalnya, kita kan ditugaskan di kelas 10-9."

"Hn," Sasuke menelan ludah.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk!" kata Temari.

Note : di sini Gaara dan Temari adik-kakak, tapi sama-sama ada di kelas 12. Entah Gaara yang terlalu pinter atau Temari yang tinggal kelas, ya? *plakplakplak* soalnya Aya inget temen adik Aya, yang kakaknya satu kelas sama dia xD back to story!

Dan... insiden 'waaaah-cute-bangeeet' dari seisi kelas (kecuali anak cowok dan Hinata) di mulai selama kira-kira sepuluh detik. Dan selama sepuluh detik itu, Gaara dan Sasuke hanya sweatdrop.

"Nah, ini dia panitia kelas 10-4 yang baru. Aku dan Temari akan pindah ke kelas 10-9. Jaa!" seru Karin dengan muka dibuat seimut mungkin, mumpung ada Sasuke di kelasnya... lumayan jual tampang imut bentar.

"Eh? Jaa," balas Hinata meskipun hanya dia seorang yang sadar.

-oOo-

Hari ketiga MOS.

Diadakan demonstrasi ekskul di lapangan sekolah yang luas. Setiap ketua seksi mendemonstrasikan kegiatan ekskul yang dipegangnya di lapangan, kecuali seni rupa, agar anggota-anggota MOS berminat gabung dan tidak susah mencari ekskul saat mereka resmi diterima di sekolah. Hinata tersenyum saat menyaksikan demonstrasi PMR. Meskipun ia duduk di bangku yang agak jauh dari lapangan, ia bisa menikmati acara tahunan sekolah itu dengan leluasa.

Bukk.

"Apa nih?" gumamnya, menoleh ke samping. Sebuah tas besar, sepertinya milik salah satu kakak kelas. Ia tergelitik untuk 'menggeledah' isinya. Saat akan membuka tempat pensilnya...

"Hei, kamu apakan tasku?"

"Ah... Sasuke-senpai? Ti-tidak diapa-apakan, kok..." ujar Hinata pelan. Ia takut Sasuke menghukumnya. Bukannya sekarang masih masa orientasi? Masa di mana seorang kakak kelas dengan mudah menghukum adik kelas barunya dengan cara apapun.

Sasuke diam, merenggut tasnya dan berjalan menjauh.

-oOo-

"Hinata. Hinata! Hei, sini," panggil Sakura. "Aku baru tahu di sini ada kolam ikan kecil. Ikannya lucu-lucu, lho! Ke sini, yuk!"

"Eh, i-iya..." sahut Hinata. Ia ikut berlutut di samping Sakura, memandangi ikan-ikan di dalam kolam.

"Lucu-lucu, kan? Kubilang juga apa," kata Sakura. Hinata tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk.

"Childish," kata suara di belakang mereka. Dan kata berikutnya seperti ditujukan khusus untuk Hinata. "... Skittish."

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh, melihat Sasuke sudah ada di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba, Sakura lupa akan Hinata dan ikan di kolam. "Sasuke-senpai, mau aku traktir makan di kantin, nggak?" tawarnya dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

Sasuke cuek. Ia membiarkan Sakura berjalan mengikutinya.

Dan Hinata hanya tertegun, memandangi punggung Sasuke yang makin menjauh. "Sasuke-senpai..."

-oOo-

Hari keempat MOS.

"Hei Sasuke, kau tidak pernah pacaran dengan siapapun, ya?" tegur Gaara.

"Hn."

"Tidak wajar, tahu."

"Perempuan itu sama."

"Sama apa?"

"Sama-sama kecentilan."

"Tapi, Sasuke..." Gaara merangkul pundak Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuknya kuat. "Orang-orang akan beranggapan kau itu gay."

"Sudah sering orang beranggapan begitu padaku," Sasuke menjauhkan lengan Gaara dari pundaknya. "Sejak aku kelas 1 SMP."

"Kalau naksir padaku, bilang saja, hahaha..." Gaara tertawa, merangkul pundak Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuknya lagi. "Aku memang tampan, kok."

Sasuke men-deathglare Gaara.

"Oke, oke," Gaara mengangguk ngeri.

Dari luar ruangan PMR, Hinata hanya bisa tertegun. Sasuke seorang gay?

-oOo-

"Apa pernah terpikir oleh kita, ya..." gumam Ino.

"Terpikir apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau Sasuke-senpai itu..."

"Sasuke-senpai itu apa?" cecar Sakura.

"Kalau Sasuke-senpai itu gay..." gumam Ino sambil pasang muka horror.

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Sakura. "Ganteng-ganteng kok, gay sih? Nggak mungkin!" seru Sakura.

"Hmm... aku juga tidak setuju sih, tapi kan... bukannya setiap laki-laki gay itu tampan, ya?"

"Aaah, terserah katamu, Ino. Aku tidak setuju! Begini saja. Kita buat 'pertandingan'. Siapa yang lebih dulu menaklukkan hati Sasuke-senpai, dia yang menang!" tantang Sakura.

"Oke. Setuju!" Ino bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya, dan melempar deathglare terbaiknya pada Sakura. "Kita sekarang RIVAL!"

-oOo-

**Pukul 20.00 PM – ****Kediaman Uchiha**

**Sasuke's POV**

Kenapa sejak aku melihat kalung itu, aku merasa dekat dengan gadis itu? Padahal ia hanya murid kelas 10 biasa. Dan kalung yang sama itu, mungkin hanya kebetulan. Kebetulan sekali ia punya kalung berbandul persegi yang persis sama dengan punyaku. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu apa kalung itu berukir atau tidak.

Untung ia belum membuka tempat pensilku waktu itu. Karena kalungku ada di sana. Laki-laki memelihara kalung. Hah, lucu. Mungkin benar kata Gaara. Aku seperti banci, memelihara aksesoris wanita seperti itu. Namun, entah kenapa aku ingin selalu menjaga kalung biasa itu.

Mungkin benar kata Gaara. Kita harus percaya kata intuisi.

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

**Normal POV**

Sret sret sret... Hinata mulai menulis kata perkata dalam diary-nya. Diary itu sudah setengah isi, dan amat tebal. Namun Hinata masih suka menulis di atasnya.

_8 Juli 2010_

_Apa cinta harus merusak sebuah persahabatan? Bukannya Sakura dan Ino dulu berteman? Kenapa sekarang mereka bermusuhan dan bersaing hanya karena __Sasuke__-senpai? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti._

_Tadi aku bertemu Ketos, namanya Sabaku no Gaara__. Ternyata dia baik banget! Orangnya juga ramah, dan aku suka senyumnya... _^^ _Kira-kira, dia sudah dapat pacar belum, ya? Hihihi._

_Sudah ah menulisnya. Aku sudah mengantuk. Good night all. Good night __Gaara__-senpai _^^

-oOo-

Hari terakhir MOS!

Hinata tersenyum memandang bayangannya di cermin wastafel toilet. Merapikan sedikit rambut di dekat telinganya. Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, ia keluar toilet.

"Halo, Hinata."

Gadis itu terlonjak. Dan langsung tersipu begitu mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya. Sang Ketua OSIS, Gaara.

"Eh, ha-halo, Senpai," balas Hinata malu. Pipinya merona merah.

"Sekarang akan ada angket OSIS. Semua harus ikut," kata Gaara. "Beritahu yang lain juga."

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat. "Ba-baik!"

-oOo-

"Aku mau tulis 'Sasuke Uchiha' sebagai yang tertampan, ah," bisik Sakura sambil menyenggol tangan Hinata pelan. "Kalau kau?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Mmm... Aku... belum tahu..." ujarnya berbohong.

Dan waktu yang tersisa tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Ia tidak akan menulis nama siapapun dalam kolom "tertampan" atau "terimut cowok", tetapi ia menulis nama "Sabaku no Gaara" di kolom "termurah senyum cowok" dan "teramah cowok". Tidak apa-apa, kan? Hehehe.

Tangannya terhenti sejenak memandang kolom terakhir.

Termisterius cowok.

Dengan ragu, ia mulai menulis satu nama yang belakangan agak 'familiar' di otaknya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

-oOo-

Saat ini, Sakura dan Hinata sedang berada di salah satu meja kantin yang ada di kantin (pastinya). Sebenarnya sih, Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan Sakura yang ingin mentraktirnya makan. Maka, setelah capek mengajak (dan memaksa) Hinata lunch bareng di kantin (hanya pesan dua porsi ramen) di sanalah mereka...

"Kenapa kau... mengajakku? Kau... Kau takut makan sendiri?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Sakura terdiam dan memandang wajah quiet Hinata. "Sejak bermusuhan dengan Ino, aku jadi tidak punya teman untuk diajak lunch bareng."

"Ajak saja Ino berbaikan?" sambar Hinata spontan, kemudian menutup mulutnya.

"Kau tidak salah, Hinata. Tapi, si tukang gossip itu yang mulai duluan. Hu-uh," gerutunya. Ia mulai mengaduk-ngaduk ramen di mangkuk dengan sumpit.

Sebenarnya, ucapan spontan Hinata terhenti bukan hanya karena sadar bahwa ia salah bicara. Namun, juga karena melihat sosok makhluk yang dikaguminya berjalan melintas di belakang Sakura. Sabaku no Gaara!

Ingin ia menyapanya, tapi malu. Hinata tidak ingin dianggap kecentilan. Maka, dengan segala perasaan berbunga-bunganya, ia diam saja. Andai saja...

-oOo-

Chap kedua berakhir dengan gaje *nari-nari pake pom pom*

Maaf bagi yang ngga suka pairing slight GaaHina ^^" dan maaf kalo chap sekarang pendek sekali ^^"

oh ya, chap kedua ini Aya buat sambil nunggu buka lho~~ *readers: ngga nanya!* pas lagi asik-asiknya ngedit, eh udah azan ^^~~ cepat sekali ya xD

kritik saran di review ya~~ (note: flame is allowed^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** saya! ^w^ *plakplakplak oleh Masashi Kishimoto*

**Pairing : **SasuHina slight GaaHina dan semoga aja nggak begitu-begitu doang =.=

**Warning : **abal-abal o.e jeleeek! TTmTT"

* * *

Aya melanjutkan fict ini ditemani sepiring nasi hangat plus sate, telor asin dan abon sapi =P *readers: kaga nanya! =.=* jangan salah sangka, ngelanjutin fictnya setelah buka lho~~ ^^

makasih yah yang dah respon *keingetan plurk* maksudnya review ^^ semoga amal ibadah anda diterima di sisi YME amiiin -w-

Readers : loh? emang ada yang mati ya?

Aya : *niruin muka imutnya Sasori*

*plakplakplakplakplakplakplak...*

* * *

**Ch. 3 : Jealousity**

Brsshh...

"Wah, hujan..." gumam Hinata. Sayang ia tidak membawa payung tadi. Padahal ia ingin cepat sampai rumah.

"Nih, aku punya payung dua," tegur seseorang dengan tangan yang mengangsurkan sebuah payung.

"Eh... terima kas... Gaara-senpai?" Hinata tertegun dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudahlah. Terima saja!" Gaara menggenggamkan telapak tangan Hinata pada payung itu. "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!"

_Bisakah Gaara-senpai tidak tersenyum semanis itu?_ pekik Hinata antara malu dan senang. "Y-ya... thanks," balas Hinata dengan senyum termanis yang ia bisa.

Dari jauh, Sasuke memerhatikan itu semua. Dan entah kenapa, untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa... tidak nyaman.

-oOo-

_Aduuuh, kenapa aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak, sih?_ pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

Buat apa tadi ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat Gaara dan Hinata ber... mesraan? Hei, kenapa juga ia ada pemikiran seperti itu?

Sementara di meja belajarnya telah penuh dengan tumpukan surat cinta dari penggemar-penggemar barunya. Dari yang paling serius sampai yang paling centil. Ia sudah membaca kira-kira lima surat, tetapi tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Paling-paling, akan masuk ke tempat sampah.

Seragam sekolahnya acak-acakan, dan tas ranselnya ia taruh sembarangan di lantai kamar. Hanya menunggu teriakan ibunya tercinta agar segera berbenah, pergi les dan lain sebagainya.

Dan soal Gaara? Sudahlah, lupakan.

-oOo-

"Gaara-senpai baik sekali," gumam Hinata dengan senyum tertempel sempurna di mulutnya.

Payung berwarna ungu tua itu masih ada di genggamannya. Oh iya, dan kertas tanda tangan Sasuke! Ia lupa memberikannya pada Temari. Ah, sudahlah, lupakan. Temari dan Karin pun tidak mempersoalkannya, bukan?

Dan payung itu? Mungkin, ia akan mengembalikannya besok pagi. Semoga saja besok Gaara masuk.

-oOo-

"Hinata, makanmu sedikit sekali," tegur Hiashi.

"Um-hmm, Yah," balas Hinata sambil tetap mengaduk-aduk sesuatu dalam mangkuk, seperti sup.

"Dan sejak kapan kau makan sambil senyum-senyum?" selidik Hiashi dengan nada menggoda. _Ups! Apa aku senyum-senyum sejak tadi?_ pikir Hinata panik. Namun, tak ayal membuat guratan merah di pipinya lagi.

"Sederhana Yah, biasa, remaja perempuan bila jatuh cinta," kata Neji, sepupu yang kini menjadi kakaknya itu dengan cuek.

"Ahahaha..." tawa Hiashi. Tawa khas yang hanya dimiliki keluarga Hyuuga. "Bagus itu, Nak! Putri kecilku telah tumbuh besar, rupanya."

Hinata masih blushing dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Mungkin saja. Ia...

Telah jatuh cinta dengan Gaara?

-oOo-

"Sasuke, ayo keluar kamar, makanlah," panggil Mikoto. "Sejak pulang les, kau mengurung diri di kamar saja. Sudah jam 7 malam, lho."

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke pendek. Ia sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya agar terdengar ibunya.

Dyonne menghela nafas, dan kembali sibuk di dapur. Anaknya yang keras kepala itu, sekali bilang tidak, akan susah dipaksa lagi.

Padahal Sasuke lapar sekali, dan bau masakan di lantai bawah menggelitik perutnya untuk segera makan. Namun, mood-nya langsung hilang sepulang les. Ia lebih memilih mendekam di kamarnya seorang diri. Nuansa biru tua dalam kamar tidurnya memperkuat nuansa dingin dalam dirinya.

Dipandanginya secarik kertas di tangannya. Secarik kertas angket dari kelas 10-4. Ia mencuri satu dari tumpukan empat puluh kertas, tidak peduli punya siapa. Lucu juga melihat isi di dalamnya.

Kolom 'tertampan' kosong.

Kolom 'teramah cowok' dan 'termurah senyum cowok' diisi oleh nama yang sama.

Dan kolom terakhir tertulis namanya.

Sedikit aneh karena orang itu tidak menulis namanya pada kolom 'tertampan', 'terimut cowok', atau yang lainnya. Ia malah dipasang di kolom 'termisterius cowok'. Siapa orang itu? pikirnya gusar.

Tulisannya yang rapi membuatnya yakin ini tulisan perempuan. Namun siapa? Ia baru tahu kalau ada juga perempuan yang tidak mengidolakan dirinya.

Hei, jangan salah sangka. Sasuke bukannya haus pujian, sehingga heran ketika bertemu dengan orang yang tidak "memuja"-nya. Hanya saja, ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan ia lega juga begitu tahu tidak semua perempuan di sekolah naksir padanya.

Kertas angket, tentu saja, tidak pernah diberi nama. Untung saja tidak, karena kalau ia tahu siapa yang memiliki kertas angket ini, Sasuke mungkin bisa GR!

-oOo-

Guest_GAARA has joined the chat

HinataChan has joined the chat

HinataChan: Gaara-senpai? itu kakak?

Guest_GAARA: tentu saja. kau kira siapa?

HinataChan: kakak main imvu juga ya?^^

Guest_GAARA: baru buat seminggu yang lalu kok. enak juga mainnya. btw, nice avi ! ^^

HinataChan: kalo saya udah dua bulan yang lalu... udah VIP. tx kak ^^

Guest_GAARA: emang, apa bedanya pengguna VIP sama pengguna regular?

Guest_GAARA: wkwk jadi wawancara :/

HinataChan: kalo vip... nggak ada "Guest_" lagi... dan setiap bulan kita dapet 5000 credits. btw, avi kakak juga keren ^^

Guest_GAARA: tx ^^

HinataChan: kak, dah dulu ya... keburu orang lain join, saya harus leave dulu. jaa ^^

Guest_GAARA: baik-baik Hinata-chan ^^

HinataChan has left the chat

Guest_GAARA has left the chat

Waaah... Gaara memanggilnya "Hinata-chan"? Wow! Hati Hinata makin berbunga-bunga. Ia yakin, Gaara juga punya perasaan lebih padanya, sama seperti dirinya.

-oOo-

"_Dapatkah selamanya kita bersama, menyatukan perasaan kau dan aku..._

_Semoga cinta kita kekal abadi... _Wah, setelah itu aku nggak tahu lagi..." kata Sakura sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal.

"Sakura, berhentilah menyanyi lagu Astrid seperti itu lagi," geleng Hinata. Masih mending kalau suara Sakura bisa duet dengan Justin Bieber. Katanya sih, sekarang Sakura sedikit flu jadi suaranya serak-serak basah.

"Biarlah! Lagu ini kan, khusus buat Sasuke-senpai," balas Sakura dengan memeletkan lidahnya. "Humm... Sasuke-senpai... kira-kira dia naksir padaku, tidak, ya?"

Hinata tersenyum geli. Sahabat barunya ini lucu sekali. Sempat terpikir untuk mencari cara agar Sakura dan Hana berbaikan, tetapi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah asmara... well, seorang Hinata Hyuuga belum tentu bisa mengerti jalan pikiran mereka.

"Hmm… Ya sudahlah! (Bondan Prakoso mode on) Eh Hinata, kau punya pulpen lebih, tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Aku lupa bawa…" jawab Sakura cengengesan. Ia mengacak-acak isi tempat pensil milik Hinata yang ada di meja. "Btw… pulpenmu hanya ada satu, ya? Biasanya kau bawa dua."

"Aku bawa... dua, kok," sanggah Hinata heran. Ia ikut mengacak-acak tempat pensilnya.

"Coba kamu lihat, Hinata. Ini pulpen cadanganmu. Lalu… di mana pulpen hitam kesayanganmu itu?"

Hinata tertegun. "Tidak ada…"

"Coba ingat-ingat terakhir kali kamu memegangnya," saran Sakura.

"Hmm… A…ku terakhir kali memegangnya… saat… demonstrasi ekskul?"

Memang, saat demonstrasi ekskul berlangsung, Hinata masih menggenggam pulpen hitam miliknya itu. Gadis itu mengangguk yakin.

"Nah, mungkin terjatuh pas itu. Nanti pas istirahat, cari-cari lagi di sekitar tempatmu nonton tadi," saran Sakura seraya mengembalikan pulpen cadangan Hinata. "Kalau kau cuma bawa satu pulpen, aku pinjam pada yang lain saja."

"Hmm…"

-oOo-

Hinata menjelajahi setiap inci lantai keramik tempatnya duduk saat demonstrasi ekskul, dan lantai di sekitarnya. Nihil. Tidak terlihat pulpen kesayangannya itu. Bahkan, bersih tanpa barang-barang nganggur.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia benci keadaan rapi seperti ini. Membuat otaknya makin terasa buntu. Menyebalkan.

Ah, ia ingat! Ia pernah membuka-buka tas Sasuke waktu itu. Dan setelah itu, ia tidak mengingat pulpennya sama sekali. Jangan-jangan… pulpennya jatuh ke dalam tas Sasuke?

Kalau sudah berurusan dengan kakak kelas apalagi OSIS, otak Hinata benar-benar buntu!

-oOo-

"Halo, Sasuke!" sapa Gaara ceria. Ia melompat jungkir balik hingga duduk dengan sempurna di sebelah sahabat lamanya itu. Coba ada yang pasang karcis nonton di situ. Atraksi Gaara tadi boleh juga, soalnya.

"Hn."

"Pulpen siapa itu?" tanya Gaara, dengan tangan menunjuk sebatang pulpen yang tergenggam di tangan Sasuke. Cowok cuek itu menggeleng cepat dan langsung menyembunyikan pulpen itu di dalam saku kemejanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan-jangan kau mencurinya, Sasuke?" selidik Gaara, membuat wajah Sasuke memucat.

"Ti-tidak."

"Kau jadi penggugup sekarang? Persis seperti Hinata-chan," desis Gaara riang dan tersenyum waktu ia mengucapkan "Hinata-chan".

Deg.

Kenapa aku selalu takut Gaara mengucapkan nama itu, sih? Pakai "-chan" lagi! keluh Sasuke.

"Kau naksir dengan dia, ya?" tanya Gaara to the point.

Dasar cowok pinter! sungut Sasuke dalam hati. Eh, tunggu. Pintar. Emang Sasuke mengiyakan pernyataan Gaara, ya?

"Tidak."

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu Rir, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk…"

"… untuk apa?" potong Sasuke cepat. Hati kecilnya berteriak: "bukan untuk dijadikan pacar, kan?"

"… Tentu saja untuk dikirim bersama delegasi yang lain ke daerah-daerah bencana. Aku suka…"

"… suka apa?" potong Sasuke lagi. Hati kecilnya bertanya pelan: "suka dia, ya?"

Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam. "Sejak kapan kau jadi tidak sabaran begitu? Seingatku, kau tidak pernah peduli apapun yang kubicarakan."

Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Aku suka talentanya. Mungkin, dia anggota PMR yang sama berkualitasnya dengan anak kelas 11 atau 12. Dan orang seperti itu yang dicari setiap sekolah, bukan?"

Oke. Lagi-lagi masalah pendidikan seperti ini. Sasuke kembali mengacuhkan perkataan Gaara.

"Dan yah, begitulah. Sudah ya Rir," tutup Gaara. Ia beranjak dari kursi. "Aku sudah selesai makannya. Susul aku di kelas." Dan kemudian, ia sudah menghilang di ambang pintu kantin.

-oOo-

**Pukul 18.00 PM – Kediaman Sabaku  
**

Tok tok tok.

"Ada orang," gumam Gaara.

Tok tok tok.

"Ya. Sebentar…"

Tok tok tok.

Krieeekk…

"Ah?" gumam gadis di depan pintu itu terkejut. "A-aku tidak tahu kalau yang membuka langsung Gaa…"

"Di rumahku tidak ada orang," kata Gaara. "Keluargaku sedang bepergian. Saudara-saudaraku sedang sibuk dengan sekolahnya."

"Eh… Hanya ingin mengembalikan i-ini…" sahut Hinata malu. Ia menyodorkan payung ungu tua yang sudah terlipat rapi di tangannya. "Terima kasih…"

Gaara tersenyum. "Ya. Sama-sama!"

Ah… pikir Hinata. _Melihat Gaara-senpai tersenyum saja sudah membuatku senang…_

-oOo-

"Sasuke-senpai, sebenarnya… aku naksir padamu, lho!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, temenin aku makan di kantin, yuk! Nanti aku traktir, deh!"

Bodoh, pikir Sasuke. Sebentar lagi mau masuk kelas. Mereka ingin bolos jam pelajaran pertama?

Sementara yang digerecoki undangan centil cewek-cewek gaje itu cuma pasang tampang 'so-what' yang langsung bikin sebagian dari mereka kecewa berat.

"Hai, Rir," tegur Gaara seraya merangkul Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hari ini lesu sekali. Habis dibombardir cewek-cewek, ya?"

"Hn. Masuk kelas, sana. Gaara. Senpai," usir Sasuke cuek.

Gaara dan Sasuke memang berbeda kelas. Gaara kelas 12-1 dan Sasuke 11-5. Namun, Sasuke selalu memanggil Gaara tanpa sebutan "-senpai" karena baginya, itu tidak penting.

Cowok yang diusir paksa dari sahabatnya itu mengerutkan kening. "Aneh. Tidak biasanya wajah Sasuke aneh seperti itu. Seperti… ah sudahlah! Nanti terlambat masuk kelas," ia menggeleng-geleng sendiri.

-oOo-

Brssshh…

Jiahh, hujan lagi. Hinata merutuk-rutuk dalam hati. Hujan sialan! Ia menyesal telah mengembalikan payung Gaara yang dipinjamkan kepadanya kemarin. Meskipun bila tidak mengembalikannya, ia pasti dianggap tidak sopan.

Hinata tidak tahu hari ini akan hujan lagi, maka ia tidak membawa payung. Siapa sangka musim hujan lebih cepat datang dari biasanya? Dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa memayungi dirinya dengan map plastik berat yang kedap air, khusus dibelinya untuk menyimpan tugas-tugas penting dari sekolah.

Sementara di kejauhan, Sasuke memandangi Hinata yang basah kuyup kehujanan. _Mana Gaara?_ pikirnya sinis. Ia juga tidak punya payung. Karena tadi mobilnya harus masuk bengkel, ia pergi-pulang sekolah naik taksi. Namun, supir taksi yang ia tumpangi tadi menelepon, tidak bisa menjemput karena mogok di jalan.

Banyak alasan.

Setidaknya, Sasuke memayungi dirinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih memadai. Selembar plastik hitam lebar yang ditemukannya di jalan. Masih cukup lebar untuk…

Tidak tidak tidak.

"Lain kali bawa payung, Skittish."

Hinata terkejut dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Mendapati Sasuke sudah memayunginya dengan plastik lebar.

"Ri… Sasuke-senpai juga tidak bawa payung…" kata Hinata pelan. Entah kenapa ia menyukai panggilan itu. Skittish. Penggugup. Dan makin gugup ketika melihat mata Sasuke.

Oh, Tuhan! Baru pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke dalam jarak sedekat itu. Matanya begitu… mencekam. Tajam. Seperti seseorang yang telah menutup tawa ceria masa anak-anaknya dengan tatapan kelabu seorang dewasa. Kontras dengan mata lavender innocent Hinata.

Seperti hitam… dan putih…

Sasuke meliriknya cuek.

Hinata ikut memegang sisi plastik satunya agar seimbang. Dan ketika tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Sasuke, hatinya berdebar. Dingin…

-oOo-

"Eh, rumahku… tinggal belok kiri… dan… dan… rumahku yang paling ujung…"

Sasuke tercekat sesaat. Selama ini ia berjalan hanya mengikuti rute arah menuju rumah Sasuke. Ia hampir melupakan Hinata, tetapi anehnya gadis itu tidak memberitahukannya. Ternyata rumah mereka searah. Rumahnya tinggal berbelok ke kanan. Ya, mereka memang berada di pertigaan sekarang.

Meskipun tanpa menjawab apa-apa, mereka langsung berbelok ke kiri.

-oOo-

Di ujung pertigaan yang kehujanan, Gaara tersenyum puas.

"Untung aku belum meminjamkan payung itu pada Hinata," gumamnya.

Satu payung berwarna ungu tua dalam genggamannya masih tertutup rapat. Diam-diam, ia punya rencana…

"Hmm. Kelihatannya, Hinata cocok untuk..." gumamnya senang.

-oOo-

* * *

Chap tiga jadi~~~~ *nari-nari sambil mukul aqua galon* meskipun tebece (baca: to be continued) di saat yang kaga tepat, tapi masa bodoh lah =w=

hyuu hyuu hyuu~~~ *plakplakplak~~~*

oh iya, waktu Hinata ama Gaara chat-chattan tadi, itu bukan omegle. itu IMVU! kalo mau sign up plus download bisa di sini: www(dot)imvu(dot)com(slash)signup . add Aya di sana yah! ^^

sekali lagi, bagi yang kaga setuju dengan fict abal-abal ini, layangkan aja flame di review (jangan penuhin PM dong~~ TT^TT kejadian lho, waktu PM temen Aya yang juga author di sini, penuh dengan message =.=) udah di edit2 dikit sumarinya, biar ngga terlalu banyak karakter ^^v

wanna review, minna? 0w0


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto and always him! =w=

**Pairing :** SasuHina slight GaaHina, dan keknya bakal bertambah lagi :3

**Warning :** Dont like? Dont read! the abal-est fict in ever world! *evillaugh*

* * *

sebenarnya chap 4 sudah pernah ditulis, tapi belom sempat di publish dan teken tombol save, eh nggak sengaja kepencet tombol back TT^TT alhasil ilang semua deh TT^TT

sebelumnya pengen minta ijin dulu ama mbak Astrid karena lagu Tentang Rasa dicomot tanpa ijin di chap sebelumnya ^^v

oh iya! di chap kemaren, mo nulis "Neji" salah jadinya "Nagano" kan? *coba scroll ulang ^^* itu emang murni kesalahan, waktu nulis itu lagi inget nama (jepangnya) adek Aya ^^ btw dia ultah hari ini lho~~~ *niup vuvuzuela* HB Nagano-chan~~~ *plakplakplak*

Oke! enjoooy ~~~ ^3^

* * *

**Ch. 4 : Is This My Necklace?**

Ting ting ting!

"Hinata, habiskan makananmu. Bukan hanya mengetuk-ngetuk mangkuk seperti itu," tegur Hiashi.

"Aku sudah kenyang," geleng Hinata.

_Hinata? Kenyang? _pikir Neji dengan mata bulat. Diliriknya mangkuk makanan Hinata. Masih setengah penuh.

Maksudnya, setengah kosong.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?" tanya Hiashi. "Kalau begitu, harusnya dari tadi aku membiarkanmu masak lauk sendiri, bukannya membeli di luar seperti ini."

Hinata menggeleng lagi. "Bukan itu. Hanya saja... aku sudah kenyang."

"Biarkan saja Hinata makan sedikit," sahut Neji. "Anak gadis selalu tahu bagaimana caranya mengatur berat badan."

Hinata mendesah berkepanjangan. Ia masih ingin makan, tetapi sudah tidak ada selera. Daripada ia nanti muntah...

"Oh iya Hinata," sahut Neji lagi. "Besok, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Aku tidak suka melihatmu jalan kaki seperti itu lagi."

Gadis Hyuuga itu terdiam sesaat. "Baiklah..."

-oOo-

Brmmm...

Mobil BMW hitam meluncur di jalan raya, membawa dua penumpangnya selamat sampai tujuan. Neji melirik ke arah Hinata, membuatnya hampir menabrak tiang listrik di depannya. Hinata terkejut dan segera menepuk lengan sepupunya.

"Kak, hati-hati."

Ciiiit!

"Fyuuh!" gumam Neji. "Hinata, kamu ada masalah?"

"Ngg, oh, tidak..." geleng Hinata cepat.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu tertekuk seperti itu?"

Uh. _Bisakah wajahku sekali saja tidak terbaca orang-orang?_ pikirnya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok. Percayalah."

-oOo-

Pukul tujuh pagi. Hinata beranjak keluar dari mobil Neji, tersenyum pada sepupunya itu dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa, Hinata!"

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

Dari jauh, Sasuke tercenung menyaksikan mereka. _Hinata dengan... siapa laki-laki itu?_

-oOo-

"HINATA!" teriak Sakura mencoba mengagetkan Hinata yang berjalan sendirian sambil bengong menuju kelasnya.

"Hai," sapa Hinata seadanya.

"Yaah, kau tidak kaget, ya?" tanya Sakura kecewa. "Oh iya Hinata. Nanti sore, mau temani aku nonton basket di sini, tidak?"

"Non...ton basket?"

"Latihan basket," ralat Sakura cepat-cepat. "Hehe... aku ingin melihat Sasuke-senpai lagi~~~" sambungnya sambil senyum-senyum.

"Baiklah..."

-oOo-

"Hmm... Ah, itu dia! Sakura Haruno! Kemari!" panggil Chouji, sang pemilik kantin seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Mm, aku?" ulang Sakura.

"Ya, kamu," angguk Chouji. Ia menunggu Sakura mendekatinya. "Sampaikan ini pada Ketua OSIS, ya." Kemudian, ia menyerahkan selembar amplop kecil.

Sakura menerima amplop itu dengan berat hati. "Huahh. Terserah Anda, lah."

-oOo-

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura berjalan menuju kelas sang Ketos. Langkahnya besar-besar, agar cepat sampai. Padahal niatnya mau merapikan make up di wastafel sebelum benar-benar masuk kelas, sekarang sepertinya tidak ada waktu lagi, deh.

"Ya, oke. Nanti aku bisa minta ketua bendahara mengurus masalah yang itu. Trims," terdengar suara seseorang.

"Ah, itu dia! Gaara-senpai. Daripada capek-capek ke kelasnya. Hehehe," gumam Sakura. "Gaara-senpai!"

"Hah?"

Sakura berjalan mendekati Gaara. "Ada titipan... dari pemilik kantin," katanya sambil menyerahkan amplop itu. Dan kemudian, ia langsung berlalu.

Sementara dari jauh, Gaara masih menatapnya. Tertegun.

-oOo-

"Hinata. Hinata... HINATAAAA!"

Gedubrak!

"Sakura... lain kali hati-hati..." sahut Hinata sebelum mengaduh sakit.

(Kronologisnya: Sakura berlari seriang dan secepat mungkin di belakang Hinata, dan langsung memeluk leher (lebih tepatnya mencekik) tiba-tiba dengan wajah ceria yang innocent tanpa rasa dosa sedikitpun. Semoga bisa dibayangin.)

"Hehehe... jadi tidak menemani aku nonton basketnya?"

Hinata mengangguk seadanya, masih merasa ngeri dengan histeria berlebihan Sakura.

-oOo-

**Pulang sekolah**

Ino meremukkan kertas itu untuk kesembilan kalinya. Setiap kali ia mencoba menulis kata-kata indah, pasti selalu aneh didengar dan dibaca. Iya... Ino memang bukan gadis yang pintar menulis puisi. Namun, ia mau melakukannya demi Sasuke!

Dengan pias, dimulainya surat di kertas kesepuluh. Semoga yang ini bisa lebih baik.

-oOo-

"Uwaaah... Keren slam dunk-nya!" seru Sakura riang.

Gadis Hyuuga di sebelahnya hanya mengerjapkan mata, membiasakan diri dengan silau matahari. Padahal sudah sore, tetapi matahari masih menyinari dengan teriknya.

Sembari mencari pulpenku, begitu yang terlintas di pikiran Hinata. Meskipun kalau sudah teringat 'pulpenku-jatuh-ke-tasnya-Sasuke-senpai' otaknya langsung buntu lagi. Sakura sepertinya sudah melupakan kehadiran Hinata di sampingnya. Yang membuat gadis itu hanya diam saja. Ia cemberut! Dengan mata menahan kantuk karena sering mengerjap, ia mencoba bersandar di tembok sebelahnya (tahu kan, tempat duduk keramik yang bersatu dengan tembok? Kira-kira seperti itu lah).

Brukk!

Ransel Sasuke lagi. Hinata menyingkirkan ransel itu ke lantai. "Gomen," bisiknya pelan.

Pluk!

Sebuah benda jatuh dari tas ransel itu. Sebuah tempat pensil. Dengan rasa penasaran, Hinata memungutnya. Ia ingin tahu isinya... Dan ketika Hinata membuka resleting tempat pensil itu, ia menemukan...

Kalung?

-oOo-

"Jangan sentuh itu," tegas seseorang.

"Eh- Sa-sasuke-senpai... A-aku tidak seng..."

Sasuke merampas kalungnya dari tangan Hinata. Dan makin merasa aneh ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan.

_Dingin..._ pikir Hinata.

Ugh, di saat seperti ini justru tidak ada Sakura. Sudah tiga menit yang lalu Sakura pamit ke toilet. Menyebalkan.

Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi ketika Sasuke berbalik menjauhinya, membawa barang-barangnya pergi. Hinata hanya tercenung memandang sosok tinggi yang semakin lama semakin hilang di pandangannya tersebut.

"... Sasuke-senpai... Rasanya... kalung itu..." Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam erat bandul kalung yang ada di lehernya.

-oOo-

HinataChan has joined the chat

Guest_YamanakaCutezt has joined the chat

Guest_TheBlankPage has joined the chat

xxxAvatarxxx has joined the chat

Guest_GAARA has joined the chat

Guest_SakuraChan has joined the chat

Guest_TheBlankPage : o-o

Guest_YamanakaCutezt : xxxAvatarxxx, namamu siapa?

Guest_GAARA : *sebenernya gue tahu, tapi nggak boleh bilang ama orang lain, iya kan?

xxxAvatarxxx : shut up GAARA

HinataChan : Gaara-senpai temannya xxxAvatarxxx ya?

Guest_GAARA : tentu saja ^-^

Guest_SakuraChan : wah... Hinata dan Avatar udah vip o.o iya kan Page?

Guest_TheBlankPage : yup yup o.o

xxxAvatarxxx : HinataChan, wanna private chat?

Guest_GAARA : HAH?

HinataChan : hmm, terserah saja... asal jangan sekarang, aku sudah mengantuk...

Guest_YamanakaCutezt : ya sudah! Semua sudah pada pengin tidur nih, aku leave dulu ya! buh baii :3

Guest_SakuraChan : ALAY!

Guest_GAARA : alay? bukannya itu bahasa alay versi amerika? lol

Guest_YamanakaCutezt : ugh... dasar Pink! rasakan nanti, aku akan mengalahkanmu!

Guest_GAARA : mengalahkan apa?

Guest_SakuraChan : tidak ada apa-apa kok! ^^"

Guest_TheBlankPage : hyuuu~~ ._.

HinataChan : o.o"

xxxAvatarxxx has left the chat

HinataChan has left the chat

-oOo-

Hmm, siapa ya, gadis dengan nickname xxxAvatarxxx itu? Gadis? Ya, bukannya kolom gender di profil tertulis "Female"? Rasanya aneh begitu tahu ia langsung mengajak chat. Apalagi tahu ia punya masalah. Aneh. Ditambah sikap aneh Gaara tadi. Seperti mereka membuat sebuah... rencana.

Tapi rencana apa?

Pertanyaan bodoh, ia tahu, karena tidak ada yang akan menjawabnya. Tanpa sempat mengisi diary-nya, Hinata langsung mematikan laptop, mengatur posisi kepala di bantal, dan segera tidur. Ia lelah sekali.

-oOo-

* * *

Owalah... chap 4 yang aneh~~~ =.="

biarlah, ini segalanya yang Aya bisa ^^"

tebak-tebakan aja buat readers, kira-kira cewek dengan nickname xxxAvatarxxx di IMVU tadi siapa, hayo? yang bener nanti dibagiin permen ^^ *plak*

oh iya, meskipun Guest_TheBlankPage tadi emang fiktif, tapi akunnya di IMVU beneran ada lho~~~ namanya TheBlankPage juga, kalo mau cari, find people aja dengan filter:

Indonesia

13-17 years old

Online now-nya di remove

Male

pasti ketemu deh~~~ Aya suka dia karena profil picnya imut bangeeeeet x3 (cowok kok imut sih? *plak*) yah, bandingin aja ama mukanya Sasori^^ :3 :3 :3

The last but not the least, wanna review minna? *puppy eyes mode on* *plak*

(note : flame is allowed! tapi perhatiin bahasa, ya)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto is his *nunjuk-nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto*

Pairing : pairing kaga penting kan? 0w0 *plak*

Warning : all chara OOC! Especially Hinata TT^TT

* * *

Akhirnya Aya bisa update lagi~~~ -w- *keluar dari gua pertapaan* *dibata readers*

chapnya maaf ya kalo bakal panjang... udah diusahain seminimal mungkin, kok ^^

enjoy! ^^v

* * *

**Ch. 5 : ...Skittish  
**

"Gaara, aku sudah lelah berurusan dengan anak kelas 10 lagi," tegas Sasuke untuk kesembilan kalinya. "Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

Gaara hanya pasang tampang penguasa di wajahnya. "Dengar. Aku ini Ketua OSIS. Aku berhak mengatur siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping kelas 10-1, kan? Dan lagi, kau itu ketua ekstrakurikuler BASKET sedangkan tema olahraga 10-1 hari ini adalah basket. Tidak ada alasan lagi, Sasuke," jelasnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Seolah sedang tertawa 'huahahahahaha' tanpa suara.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke mau saja mendampingi murid kelas 10, asal jangan 10-1. Alasan awalnya sih... anak-anak di sana sepuluh kali lebih centil daripada adik kelas-adik kelasnya yang lain. Yang cewek, tentunya.

"Hei," tegur Gaara lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong... kemarin... kenapa kau ma-"

"Gaara-senpai," seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Sen-pai... senpai dipanggil... kep-sek..."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, langsung bertatapan mata dengan gadis yang menepuk bahu Gaara tadi.

_Skittish._

Hinata, gadis itu, menunduk takut. Tadi menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya, sekarang menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan tajam mata onyx Sasuke.

_Matanya... menakutkan..._ bisik Hinata dalam hati.

-oOo-

**Hinata's POV**

Kenapa sensei (yang tidak kuketahui namanya) itu bisa absen, sih? Aku, maksudku kami, jadi harus ditemani olahraga oleh seorang kakak kelas yang aneh, dingin, dan nyaris tanpa senyum itu. Skittish... aku masih bisa membayangkan, kata itu berputar-putar di otakku.

_Skittish._

Penggugup.

Baiklah - maafkan aku, aku memang penggugup dari kecil, tapi itu bukan urusannya. Apa Sasuke-senpai terganggu dengan 'aksen' bicaraku ini? Bertemu dengannya dan mendengar suaranya (meskipun ia jarang mengeluarkan suara banyak) membuatku terasa kecil dan asing. Seperti debu yang diterbangkan angin.

Dan mata itu... aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya.

Ah, sudahlah! Kukemasi seragam olahragaku dan segera ke toilet untuk ganti baju. Aku masih memikirkan cara agar Sakura dan Ino berbaikan.

Semua gara-gara Sasuke-senpai! Aku benci dia.

-oOo-

**Normal POV**

"Hinata, tahu tidak?" tanya Sakura di sebelahnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Mereka sedang berada di dalam bus yang sengaja disewa ketua seksi olahraga dan ketua bendahara untuk sampai ke lapangan multifungsi yang ada di tengah kota. Hinata melirik Sakura yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tidak..." katanya pelan, meskipun yang ingin terlontar adalah, "aku sudah tahu. Tentang Sasuke-senpai, kan?"

"Ternyata, yang akan mengajari basket untuk 10-1 ada-"

"SAMPAAAI..." teriak Lee 'over-happy' dan nyaris membuat seluruh murid yang ada di dalam bus itu sweatdrop jamaah.

"Calm down, Bro," komentar author yang lagi asyik makan kripik kentang (?).

"Oh, Kami-sama," gumam Tenten sambil mengelus dadanya dengan mata bulat.

Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya, mendelik. "Kenapa?"

"Kami-sama, lindungi aku~~~," jawab Tenten masih dengan mata bulat dan jiwa terguncang (halah).

-oOo-

"Hai hai, Sas," pluk! Sepotong tangan 'terjatuh' ke pundak Sasuke, mengejutkan cowok pantat ayam itu.

"Hai. Gaa. Ra," balas Sasuke setelah berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya.

_Dasar Baka. Tadi tidak ingin bergantian denganku menemani kelas 10-1 yang menyebalkan itu, sekarang dia malah datang tanpa diundang. Bagaimana caranya datang ke sini? Terbang?_

"Aku mengejar rombongan dengan mobil," kata Gaara santai, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke. "Aku berubah pikiran. Daripada sendirian mengurus anak kelas 10 yang bandelnya bukan main, lebih baik aku membantumu."

_Sekalian bisa ketemu dengan cewek itu lagi..._ pikir Gaara.

Ctik. Ctik. Ctik.

"Sasuke?" Gaara menjentikkan jarinya berulang kali di depan hidung si pantat ayam. "Kenapa?"

"..." _Kenapa aku jadi berpikir, ini sudah direncanakan Gaara, ya? _Ia melirik Gaara di sebelahnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, TEMAN-TEMAN!" panggil Gaara dengan nada riang gembira (?) pada adik-adik kelasnya. "SEBELUM KITA MULAI LATIHANNYA, LARI 10 KELILING!"

Teman-teman? Hehehe *author: sok akrab bangeet* *plak*.

Dan insiden-insiden kecil selama lari sepuluh keliling mengelilingi lapangan itu mulai terjadi. Sakura ngamuk karena Lee menginjak kakinya, Sai dan Ino lari kenceng-kenceng kalau melintas di depan senpai-senpai mereka dan jalan-jalan kecil sambil nendang kerikil kalau mereka tidak diperhatikan, Lee yang lari penuh semangat (kayaknya bukan 10 keliling, tapi 20 keliling), Tenten yang asyik sms-an sama Neji (oke, jangan protes) dan Hinata yang...

**Hinata's POV**

Oh tidak, rasa menyakitkan ini lagi. Sesuatu seperti sedang berputar-putar di kepalaku, dengan perut yang mual.

Aku menghentikan lari. Padahal... baru dua keliling. Aku tidak sanggup meneruskannya lagi. Pikiranku seakan melayang. Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah...

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

-oOo-

**Normal POV**

Ctik. Ctik. Ctik.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Disekelilingnya nuansa klasik. Bau obat-obatan yang familiar. Ini di rumah sakit.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah mata Sasuke. Ia mendesis pelan dan menutup matanya lagi.

_Kenapa ada Sasuke-senpai di sini?_

"Kau tadi pingsan," sahut Sakura. "Kemudian, kita semua membawamu ke sini. Dokter bilang, kau kecapekan... dehidrasi."

"Sasuke, kau tidak membawa suster sekolah tadi? Bukannya, sebelum latihan olahraga selalu diadakan pemeriksaan kesehatan?"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke gelagapan.

"A-aku..." ia membuang lupa. "Aku lupa."

Gaara memberikan deathglare pada Sasuke, dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan. "Ikut aku."

-oOo-

BRUAKK!

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa, Sasuke?" sentak Gaara. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Semua orang pernah lupa, Gaara."

"Tapi Hinata itu...," ia terdiam sejenak. "Tapi Hinata itu... kau tahu ayahnya, kan? Kudengar, Hiashi-sama adalah direktur beberapa perusahaan besar dan berpengaruh. Dan ia amat sangat menyayangi putrinya. Dan jika terjadi apa-apa dengan putrinya, ia bisa melakukan apa saja terhadap KITA," gerutunya.

_Sejak kapan Gaara jadi mementingkan Hinata dan menyalahkan sahabatnya sendiri? pikir Sasuke sinis._

"Gaara," gumam Sasuke pelan. "Apa kau..."

"Ya?"

"Kau suka Hinata, ya?" tanya Sasuke polos. (polos? kyaaa! *w* *author pingsan*).

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Hening...

Satu...

Dua...

Ti...

"APA?"

GUBRAKKK! Seolah dunia kiamat saat itu juga *lebay*.

"Gotcha! Tentu saja tidak!" ringis Gaara dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sasuke sweatdrop. "Sasuke, oh my goat! Itu tadi suaranya Sasuke...-chan? Sejak kapan Sasuke cerewet soal cewek begitu? Apalagi dengan Hinata!"

Mendengar kata 'Hinata', wajah Sasuke panas lagi. "Cukup."

"Kau suka Hinata, ya?" tanya Gaara balik.

Ini hal yang tidak ingin didengar Sasuke. Ia menutup telinganya. "Sudah cukup."

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Sasuke."

"..."

"Kalau kau diam, artinya ya. Kalau kau bilang 'ya', artinya ya. Kalau kau bilang 'tidak', artinya ya," jelas Gaara (lagi-lagi) tanpa dosa yang bikin Sasuke sweatdrop.

-oOo-

"Berita baiknya, dehidrasi Hinata sudah bisa dipulihkan," sahut Neji pelan. Ia datang lima menit yang lalu, setelah menemui dokter yang merawat Hinata di ruang kantornya.

Sakura dan Ino menghela nafas lega. Namun, yang lainnya justru menahan nafas. Mereka tahu, bila disebut 'berita baik', berarti ada berita buruknya.

"Berita buruknya," lanjut Neji, seperti yang bisa diduga. "Kelihatannya Hinata menimpa kakinya sendiri saat terjatuh tadi. Menyebabkan masalah dengan tulangnya. Ia harus dipindahkan pada dokter spesialis tulang."

Hinata menatap wajah kakak sepupunya dengan nelangsa._ Pantas aku nggak bisa menggeser kaki tadi._

"Huweee... Hinata, kenapa jadi mumet begini urusannya?" Sakura cemberut. "Nanti siapa yang bakal temenin aku nonton basket lagi~~~?" sambungnya dengan nada orang yang abis kehilangan uang lima miliar dolar di kebun binatang.

GUBRAKK!

"Hei, daripada sedih-sedihan, mendingan begini, deh," sahut Gaara. "Siapa yang akan menjaga Hinata seharian ini sampai ia dibolehkan pulang?"

Semua diam.

"Aku nggak mungkin, setelah ini ada les piano," geleng Ino.

"Aku juga," sambung Sakura.

Neji membuang nafas kasar. "Aku ingin, tapi pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditinggal," ia mendesah, melirik Tenten di sebelahnya. "Lagipula, nanti malam aku harus kuliah malam."

"Aku tidak, masih banyak urusan di sekolah. Kalau kau, Sasuke?"

Sasuke membulatkan mata onyx-nya.

"Kau tidak sibuk, kan? Bisa jaga Hinata?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" bisik Sasuke pelan dengan kaki menginjak sepatu kets Gaara.

"Psst. Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf karena keteledoranmu itu, Sasu-chan! Lagipula kau senang, kan?"

Memang susah berdebat dengan Sabaku no Gaara.

-oOo-

* * *

PHEW! Akhirnya jadi~~~ =w="

ini di-update-nya sedikit-sedikit, lho. Sebenarnya sih niat lebih panjang dari ini, tapi karena idenya dah abis, ditebece-in dulu aja *plak*

oh iya, thanks yah yang dah review walopun nggak aku bales :'3 *cipika cipiki sama reviewers*

dan yang cuma numpang lewat (baca doang tapi nggak review) aku juga sangat berterima kasih x'3

hiks, ada typo di judul! *ngejedotin kepala ke tembok* iya nanti kubetulin kok. ty dah ngingetin :'3

sekali lagi, I need review! x333


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : kalo Naruto itu punya Aya-chan, saya bakal bikin SasuHina sebanyak mungkin di setiap episodenya! *dijitak Masashi Kishimoto*

Pairing : terserah readers aja nilainya apa. baca aja, pasti tau kan? *plak*

Warning : Aya-chan bikin Gaara jadi super duper mega OOC ! *plak*

* * *

ya ampun!

udah berapa lama saya nggak update? TT^TT

maafkan saya readers! *nunduk-nunduk ampe kejedot tembok*

aduh... malu banget! baru update skaraang!

malu banget!

malu banget!

malu ba- *mulut author disumpel mouse kompi*

oke, lanjutt! ^-^"

* * *

**Ch. 6 : Awkward Meeting!**

Kadang, ada jeleknya juga Gaara dipilih jadi Ketua OSIS. Udah bisa ngelakuin apa aja, orangnya pintar debat, lagi! Sasuke pasti skak mat kalau disuruh perang mulut. Siapa sih, yang menurunkan bakat nggak penting itu pada seorang Sabaku no Gaara? Kurang kerjaan deh.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke bisa saja menolak waktu disuruh menjaga Hinata di rumah sakit, benar-benar bisa, dan ia punya seribu alasan untuk mewujudkannya. Sialnya, Gaara bisa menjawab semuanya! Gila nggak, sih?

"Gaara, aku belum izin pada ibuku."

"Tenang, aku bisa SMS beliau!"

"Aku masih ada acara dengan anggota basket."

"Kau kira aku tidak baca buku agenda OSIS? Tidak ada lagi event-event yang berhubungan dengan basket sore ini."

"Gaara, adikku sendirian di rumah." (?)

"Bukannya kau tidak punya adik?"

Oke, rasanya ia punya seribu alasan, tapi alasannya nggak mutu semua. Nasib.

-oOo-

Sore itu, Sasuke hanya duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar rawat inap Hinata, yang sebelumnya sudah dipindahkan untuk memudahkan proses penyembuhan tulang kakinya. Hinata harus operasi tulang besok, dan setelah itu ia boleh pulang.

Bosen, bosen, bosen. Sasuke hampir saja kabur kalau nggak tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu.

"Aduh!" rintih seseorang. Cowok itu menoleh.

"Jangan banyak gerak," katanya singkat. Hinata - yang sudah siuman itu - mencibir dalam hati. _Gue juga tau!_

"Y-yang lain mana?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Mereka sudah pulang."

"Oh..." jawab Hinata seadanya. Padahal, dalam hati ia merasa dijebak. _Kenapa bukan Neji-nii, Sakura-chan atau yang lain saja yang menjagaku? Kenapa harus Sasuke?_

"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh," lanjut Sasuke seraya mundur satu-dua langkah. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. "Mereka menjebak kita. Cih."

Hinata menghempaskan badannya kembali ke atas kasur. Ujung mulutnya menekuk ke bawah. "Seper...tinya."

Ada keheningan yang kaku dan panjang.

_Jalan buat kabur ada nggak, ya?_ pikir Sasuke putus asa. Lompat dari jendela? Jangan. Ini di lantai tiga. Ngebor pintu kamar? Ntar disuruh bayar tagihan buat perbaikan pintu sesudahnya! Lewat ventilasi di langit-langit? Kagak ada! Buat apa juga ada ventilasi di langit-langit buat kamar rawat inap VIP yang notabene ber-AC! Kalau siang-siang, palingan jendelanya di buka.

Jadi, nggak ada jalan buat ngabur, nih?

Hiks...

Malangnya Sasuke.

-oOo-

Sasuke benar-benar berharap ada suster yang hilir mudik untuk memberi Hinata bubur, mengganti selang oksigen, dan entah apalagi. Tapi, kok sekarang kesannya dicuekin banget, ya? Seolah-olah seluruh dunia mendukung dia buat bisa "berdua" dengan Hinata.

Kenapa harus sama Hinata, coba?

Memang, tadi ada suster yang membawakan nampan berisi makanan-makanan Hinata, tapi setelah itu, sudah. Tidak ada lagi. Males amat. Dilihatnya, Hinata kesusahan meraih mangkuk buburnya yang diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur Hinata karena tangannya yang masih terbelit selang cairan.

Kriek...

"Maaf Nona Hinata, saya terlalu sibuk mengurus pasien lain," tiba-tiba, suster (yang diharapkan Sasuke) datang membuka pintu dan langsung mengambil mangkuk bubur Hinata. Akhirnya, Hinata makan dengan cara disuapi. Tangannya tidak dapat digerakkan dan terlalu banyak selang melekat di sana.

-ringtone keong racun (?) berbunyi-

"Eh, iya, Dok? Iya, iya, Dok," sang suster mengangkat panggilan itu, dan dengan cepat langsung memutuskannya lagi. "Maaf, Nona. Ada pasien yang sedang operasi di sana, saya harus membantu dokter," jelas suster itu cepat-cepat. "Bagaimana kalau... Anda saja yang menyuapinya?"

Hinata melongo.

Sasuke blushing. (kyaa! jarang-jarang! *plak*)

"Ya sudah, saya permisi dulu," jawab suster itu. Ia memberikan mangkuk bubur pada Sasuke dan langsung ngibrit keluar ruangan.

Sasuke merutuk. _Masa' harus gue, sih?_

_Harus sama Hinata?_

Dengan ragu, Sasuke berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dengan membawa mangkuk itu. Ia memberanikan diri menyendok bubur sesuap. "Makan, atau awas."

Hinata manut-manut aja waktu sesendok bubur itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Meskipun ia menggerutu cara Sasuke menyuapinya. Gila aja ada orang makan pake diancam segala.

Hingga suapan ketujuh...

Pluk! Bubur yang ada di sendok yang Sasuke pegang, jatuh mengotori seragamnya. Cowok itu mengerutkan kening. Harus marah? Atau...

"G-gomen..." sahut Hinata otomatis. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk membersihkan seragam Sasuke. Semoga saja bisa digerakkan sedikit.

"Nggak apa-apa. Udah," geleng Sasuke ketika Hinata sibuk membersihkan seragamnya. "Gue nggak peduli bakal kotor apa nggak."

Oke, Sasuke bukannya pengen jadi baik di sini. Dia cuma berpikir, buat apa dibersihin, toh nanti juga kering sendiri. Baunya? Gampang lah, kayak di rumahnya nggak ada mesin cuci aja. Jadi, dengan niat menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari seragamnya, tangan mereka justru tidak sengaja saling menggenggam.

_Klise. Sialan._

Mereka berdua salah tingkah, tidak ada yang melepaskan tangan mereka berdua terlebih dahulu.

Atau tidak ada yang ingin?

"Ah," tiba-tiba Hinata menarik tangannya, memecah kesunyian. "Gomen."

Sasuke membuang muka.

Saat Hinata melepas tangannya, ada sesuatu yang... hilang.

-oOo-

**Pagi hari, 06.00 AM**

"Hoahm," Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan bahunya menggeliat, karena tangannya masih lemah. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Sasuke tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sofa. Kasihan. Hinata mengangkat tangan kirinya, merenggut selimut dari tempat tidurnya, dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke.

Yap. Tepat! Dan Sasuke belum juga terbangun.

_Sasuke manis juga kalau tidur seperti itu_, gumam Hinata. _Lucu. Ekspresinya polos sekali._

Andai kakinya sudah bisa digerakkan. Sayangnya, tidak. Paling tidak, setelah operasi nanti, ia akan bisa bergerak lebih dari sekedar menggunakan tangan kirinya. Hinata menghela nafas.

_Pagi masih panjang. Apa Sasuke tidak sekolah?_

"Hmm..." tiba-tiba, Sasuke menggeliat bangun. Dan kaget mendapati dirinya sudah terselimuti selimut tebal yang seharusnya dipakai Hinata. Lagian, Hinata-nya kreatif. Selimut yang udah satu paket ama tempat tidurnya dicopot juga!

Dengan kesadaran setengah kosong (?), Sasuke memungut selimut itu, berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan menyelimuti Hinata kembali. Gadis itu speechless. Bingung mau bilang apa. Kelihatannya, cowok itu masih setengah sadar melakukannya.

Setelah memberikan selimut itu pada Hinata, Sasuke kembali ke sofa dan mengucek-ngucek mata. Ia berjalan ke wastafel, membasuk mukanya, dan kembali lagi ke sofa. Perasaannya gamang.

_Masih nggak ada jalan buat ngabur?_ Sasuke mikir dengan polosnya.

"Nona Hinata!" pekik sang suster yang (lagi-lagi) tiba-tiba memasuki kamar rawat inap dan membuat kesadaran Sasuke kembali 100%.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Anda harus dipindah ke ruang operasi. Anda akan menjalani operasi lebih cepat dari yang ada di jadwal," jelas suster itu terburu-buru.

Sasuke yang menyaksikan mereka, hanya meringis miris. Baru jam 6 pagi? Rajin amat yang mau ngoperasi.

-oOo-

Abis itu?

Skip time nggak ya? *plak*

Oke, SKIP TIME! *plakplakgubraak*

-oOo-

"Operasinya berjalan lancar. Tulang kering Nona Hinata sudah berhasil dikoreksi ke tempat yang benar," jawab dokter ketika Neji menanyakan nasib sepupunya itu. (nama dokternya? hmm... Aya nggak niat-niat amat ngasih nama *dijitak persatuan dokter Indonesia* ya... terserah readers aja deh :p)

"Boleh saya masuk?" tanya Neji lagi meskipun ia tahu bahwa jawabannya pasti ada unsur penolakan.

"Untuk sekarang tidak bisa, Nona Hinata masih butuh banyak istirahat. Dan pemulihan kakinya bisa memakan waktu seminggu."

Tuh, kan!

"Ya sudah," kata Neji dengan mulut yang berubah cemberut.

Sementara itu, Gaara sibuk mencoretkan sesuatu pada buku catatannya, tersenyum tipis mendengar kabar Hinata, sambil sesekali melirik Sakura yang ada di sana dan kemudian berkutat kembali dengan buku catatan dan (tumben) untuk kali ini, ia menggunakan kacamata. Entah untuk apa...

"Selesai," gumamnya, menutup kembali buku catatannya, menyelipkan pulpen di atas telinganya, dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang cuma melamun dengan c*ca-cola-nya. (merk disamarin, hehe)

Yang dihampirin cuma ngelirik, seolah yang dateng adalah anak kecil yang nanya letak toilet.

"Mau tau kabar Hinata, nggak?" tanya Gaara.

Sasuke diam.

"Mau, nggak?"

Sasuke menggumam, tapi nggak jelas.

"Ya sudah kalau nggak mau. Operasinya GAGAL!"

Petir di otak Sasuke.

"HAH?"

"GOTCHA! Operasinya sukses, Baka!" Gaara kesusahan menahan tawanya. Puas deh, ngejailin sohibnya dari kecil.

Sasuke merah padam, salah tingkah. Pengen rasanya nimpuk Gaara dengan sepatu ketsnya yang lumayan gede. Biar tuh anak tau rasa!

"Ekspresi lo aneh amat waktu gue bilang operasi Hinata gagal. Kenapa? Nggak pengen kehilangan Hinata?" bombardir Gaara.

"Diam, Baka. Cih," sahut Sasuke dingin.

Gaara melirik c*ca-cola milik Sasuke yang masih penuh. "Mubazir, tuh. Buat gue, ya?" ia menyambar sekaleng (apa sebotol? Author jarang minum c*ca-cola nih) c*ca-cola itu dan meneguknya hingga tandas setengah. "Mau nanya sesuatu?"

"Lo nggak ada kerjaan di sekolah?" tanya Sasuke malas. "Pake ngunjungin Hinata segala..."

"Itu gampang buat gue, Sas."

"Kalo gampang, kenapa nggak lo aja yang kemaren nungguin Hinata? Aneh."

"Karena pas itu, bener-bener ada keperluan yang urgent! Kalau sekarang, gue lagi longgar. Tinggal izin sama sensei. Selesai."

Tuh, kan. Sasuke sadar, sebaik apapun dia berdebat, pasti bakal bertekuk lutut di depan seseorang bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Lebih baik tutup mulut.

Tapi, Sasuke, itu sih lo-nya yang selalu salah tingkah kalo ditanyain hal yang berhubungan dengan Hinata! _Gue kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini? Aneh._

"Gaara," panggil Sasuke karena dilihatnya tuh cowok tiba-tiba bengong.

"Gaara?" panggil Sasuke lagi, mulai meraasa ada yang nggak wajar.

"Kumbaang!" teriak Sasuke dengan volume pelan (?) karena gedek dicuekin Gaara sedari tadi.

"Hah? Mana-mana?" jerit Gaara juga denga volume pelan (?) biar nggak ketauan serumah sakit gitu. Hehehe.

"Nggak ada. Lo kenapa? Tiba-tiba diem begitu."

Gaara meringis. "Masa' sih? Eh, gu-gue cuma... cuma..."

_Cih. Jadi mirip Hinata._

_Tuh, kan! Otak gue nyasarnya ke Hinata lagi._

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara. Hmm... Sa... Sakura? Nggak salah?

"Udah ah, lupain aja," Gaara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya layaknya ngusir kambing. "Lo pulang sono, gih. Tapi lo musti masuk lagi ke skull, paling lambet jam 11.00 harus udah ada di sekolah. Awas kalo bolos," ia melirik Sasuke dan masang muka penguasa. "Inget satu hal. Jawab pertanyaan gue yang dulu, lo suka sama Hinata, kan?"

Sasuke diam.

_Nggak, lah. Tapi... ah. Apa iya?_

* * *

kok endingnya jadi nggantung gini? *garuk-garuk kepala*

bodo ah! yang penting tebece! *plak*

waah, Gaara jadi mirip Naruto di sini? 0w0 di situlah letak OOC yang paling parah, hehehe. *untung author nggak masang tokoh Naruto di sini* *digebukin Naruto FC* maap! maap banget! emang udah lama Aya ngerasa kalo tokoh Gaara (sengaja) di-OOC-in... nggak pa-pa deh, demi jalannya cerita *plak*

KRITIK SARAN DI REVIEW! FLAMERS ALLOWED! ^O^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Nayaka *dijadiin tumbal ama Masashi Kishimoto*

Pairing : SasuHina, GaaSaku. Nggak suka? Close aja halaman ini.

Warning : doain gue menang di 'The OOC-est Chara Maker Ever'! *plak*

* * *

sebenernya sih, Aya bingung mau nerusin fict ini dengan gimana *plak*

masalahnya, ide yang udah ada harus bisa disambungin ama chapter 6. kapan yak bisa tamat? semoga aja dua chapter lagi... *doa*

yang nggak suka Gaara OOC tingkat akut di sini, anggap aja Gaara itu Naruto, ato anggap aja Gaara abis nenggak alkohol lima dus jadinya OOC *ditendang*

sok atuh, mulaaai!

* * *

**Ch. 7 : Gaara Never Die!**

9 bulan kemudian...

(readers: lo kira lahiran?

author: *pasang muka innocent*)

"Jadi, nih?" tanya Sasuke ragu sambil melempar bola basketnya ke arah ring. Masuk!

"Ya... semoga saja," Gaara mengangguk. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan catatan dan pulpennya. Kayaknya sih, lagi ngitung pengeluaran dan saldo OSIS. Padahal kan, yang ngurus itu semua bendahara.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya. Imajinasinya mulai melayang ke mana-mana. Prom nite? Acara yang paling ditunggu murid-murid satu sekolahan, apalagi murid kelas tiga. Ya... meskipun yang hadir bisa satu sekolah, sih. Namun, biasanya nggak semua anak diwajibkan dan mau datang, karena satu alasan.

_Kalau satu kelas, entar penuh, dong!_

Yah, back to the story ;)

"Kalau sesuai dengan agenda, kita akan mengadakan prom nite minggu depan. Kakakku sudah mengurus lokasinya."

"Hn."

"Kira-kira, siapa pasangan dansamu nanti?"

"Aku tidak ikut."

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau OSIS. Kau JUGA harus ikut.

"Kenapa aku merasa harus memenuhi permintaan seorang Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Karena gue KETOS, gue yang BERKUASA di sini," jawab Gaara penuh kemenangan.

Oke, Sasuke nyerah.

"Kalo elo belum dapet pasangan, gue bisa bantu. Gue mau ngenalin lo ke seseorang. Nanti, di prom."

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yaa, nanti aja liat. Lo harus dateng. Ada kejutan!"

Sasuke hanya bisa memendam rasa penasarannya dalam hati. Ia mencari-cari topik buat menjatuhkan Gaara. Nggak adil kalo Ketos yang menang debat mulu! Hiks, nggak ada matinya tuh orang.

"Emang elo ada pasangan prom?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

"Ada, dong."

Sasuke diam, meskipun ia ingin tahu namanya.

"Depannya dari H."

Nah, giliran cowok itu yang tersentak. _H... jangan-jangan... Hinata?_

Gaara kembali mencatat pada buku catatannya. Kemudian, ia mendongak melirik Sasuke. "Kenapa? Kok merah padam gitu?"

_Kalo ternyata Hinata... kalo ternyata Hinata... kalo..._

Tunggu. Kenapa juga Sasuke pusing-pusing mikirin kalo Hinata bakal jadi pasangan Gaara di prom? Segitu pedulikah dia?

_Lagipula, cuma di prom. Bukan di dunia nyata, kan?_

Sasuke langsung meralat pikirannya.

_Mau Hinata dan Gaara jadian di dunia nyata pun, apa peduli gue?_

Perang kecil antara logika dan hati kecilnya pun meruak.

"Gue tanya kenapa," Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"..."

"Sasuke, nggak ada yang salah dari ucapan gue tadi, kan?"

"Hn."

"Lo cemburu?"

"Nggak."

"Boong."

Cowok yang dituduh bohong itu mendecih.

"Buktinya, muka lo jadi nggak karuan gitu."

"..."

"GOTCHA! Pasangan gue itu bukan Hinata Hyuuga, tapi cewek yang gue incar, Haruno Sakura! Sasu, lo kurang spesifik!" Gaara ngakak.

_Sialaaaan...!_

-oOo-

**Six Day Before D-Day!**

"Hinata, minggu depan bakal ada prom nite, kan?"

"Y-ya..."

"Shopping, yuk! Kita cari gaun yang bagus!" Sakura langsung narik pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan bersemangat. Namun, Hinata masih di tempatnya.

"A-aku kan... nggak ikut."

"Yah, Hinata nggak setia kawan, ah," Sakura cemberut. "Daripada kamu pulang sekolah dan nggak ngapa-ngapain di rumah, mending barengan shopping. Minimal temenin aku cari gaun yang bagus. Ukuran pinggang kita kan, sama! Iya, Hinata? Mau, kan?" pinta Sakura dengan memelas.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang. Hmm, ikut nggak ya? Iya juga. Di rumah, dia kan, nggak ada jadwal lain. Ngendon aja di kamar seharian. Boleh deh, coba-coba ke mall sekali-sekali. Meskipun cuma nemenin Sakura belanja.

"Oke," jawab Hinata akhirnya.

"Asyiiik!"

-oOo-

Di Department Store (maaf kalo tulisannya salah, hehe), 04.00 PM.

"Hinata, yang ini keren, nggak?" Sakura keluar dari ruang pas dengan gaun pink dengan tali spaghetti melekat sempurna di tubuhnya (tau ah, saya nggak terlalu pinter di fashion nih ^^"v)

"Keren..." Hinata tersenyum, pertanda setuju.

"Asiik! Gue beli yang ini aja, deh," gumam Sakura. Ia kembali ke ruang pas dan keluar lagi dengan bajunya semula. Gaun pink itu sudah berpindah ke kantong kreseknya. "Nah. Hinata, kamu mau beli apa?"

"Nggak... a-aku nggak bawa uang... eh," Hinata menggeleng.

"Beli sesuatu. Ntar gue bayarin deh, lo juga harus ikut prom!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

Jujur sih, Hinata tergelitik juga dengan gaun-gaun yang tergantung rapi di gantungannya, atau di mana pun. Apik, manis, anggun. Justru itu yang bikin Hinata ragu untuk membelinya. Dia belum pernah memakai gaun, apalagi yang semewah itu.

"Biar gue tebak. Lo belum pernah pake baju mewah atau kostum-kostum, ya?" tebak Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk lugu.

"Ini saatnya lo coba! Ayolah... nggak tanpa alasan kan, gue ngajak lo ke sini? Coba aja satu gaun!"

Gadis bermata lavender itu menatap Sakura yang over-excited, dari tadi berkoar-koar mulu. "... C-coba aja?"

"Iya," Sakura menyambar satu gaun dari gantungannya dan menyorongkannya pada Hinata. "Coba yang ini, deh. Kayaknya bakal cocok buat lo."

Hinata menerima gaun dari Sakura dengan perasaan ragu menggelayut. _Terima nggak, ya?_

_Coba dulu, deh._

Gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruang pas.

Semenit kemudian...

"Wow... Hinata, lo keren!" Sakura terlonjak. "Ya ampun! Ini beneran Hinata?"

Hinata memutar matanya, menyadari bahwa Sakura memberikan dua komentar sekaligus. Badannya terasa aneh, tidak terbiasa dengan bahan sandang kelas royal. Warna gaun indigo, garis vertikal di dada, bawahan rok yang berlapis-lapis, tanpa lengan, plus pashmina indigo dan sepatu yang sesuai, ia merasa layaknya Cinderella.

Ah, author bener-bener buta akan fashion.

-oOo-

"Gue beliin tuksedo-nya aja, atau satu set, Sas?"

"Nggak usah beliin juga bodo amat."

"Warnanya apa? Tunggu, tuksedo di mana-mana item semua."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, lo niat kagak sih ke sini?" Gaara protes.

Yang dipanggil menghela nafas kasar. "Gue nggak suka disuruh mila-milah baju, Baka. Jadi mirip perempuan."

Lama-lama Gaara gedek juga ama bawahannya yang satu ini. "Gue juga nggak mau. Berhubung di lemari gue nggak ada yang namanya tuksedo atau apapun namanya, jadi gue harus beli."

"Pinjem dari kakak lo. Susah amat."

"Nanti gue kena geplak! Nggak boleh pinjem sembarangan, Sas."

Skak mat dah Sasuke.

-oOo-

**Five Day Before D'Day!**

Akhirnya, setelah disuruh 3/4 dipaksa, Sasuke mau juga menerima setelan dari Gaara. Sebenernya, dia males, males banget buat ngehadirin acara nggak jelas kayak gitu. Namun, berhubung dia OSIS, dan untuk menghindari ancaman Gaara (disetrap di taman lawang [?]), Sasuke nyerah. Ditambah skill Gaara buat membela diri, bener-bener nggak ada celah bagi Sasuke buat 'lolos'.

Saat ini siang-siang, istirahat sekolah.

"Sasuke?" panggil Tsunade-sama, guru biologi. Beliau menumpahkan setumpuk buku-buku reverensi biologi dengan halaman di atas 300 lembar. "Kembalikan ini ke perpustakaan."

_Banyak amat_, Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

Sasuke membawa buku-buku itu dengan hati cemberut (?). Gila, berat juga nih buku. Cowok itu mengelap peluhnya. Biasanya, 'tampang-pejuang' dari Sasuke itulah yang bikin cewek-cewek ngiler setengah mati. Bisa ditebak, kerumunan Sasuke FC pada berteriak-teriak histeris melihat cowok idolanya itu berjalan... melewati mereka. Itulah, melewati doang.

"Kyaa...! Sasuke-senpaaai!"

"Sasuke-senpai, aku bantuin, ya?"

"Ih, kereen! Macho! Cool!"

"Huwaaaa... Sasuke-senpai makin keren, deh..."

Teriakan-teriakan penuh cinta (yang sebenernya lebih mirip teriakan bebek minta dikasih jagung) itu nggak bikin mood Sasuke membaik, justru makin bobrok. _Gue lagi mumet, nih!_ gerutunya.

Dan satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari para fans-nya yang semakin menggila, Sasuke harus ngibrit membawa buku tebal nan banyak itu demi sampai di perpustakaan dalam waktu singkat.

-oOo-

Tok tok tok! Kriek...

"Sepi," gumam Sasuke.

Kini, ia merasa lebih lega ada di dalam perpustakaan yang adem itu. Bebas dari para hama pengganggu, maksudnya fans sintingnya Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas kasar. Namun, aneh. Tumben banget perpustakaan yang megah lagi luas ini nggak ada yang jaga.

Tinggal masukin buku-buku ini ke rak bagian non-fiksi, dan selesai, deh.

Ups, Sasuke salah sangka. Ada manusia lain di situ.

Di sudut rak buku non-fiksi paling kiri, terdapat manusia bernama Hinata Hyuuga, bersandar di rak, sambil membaca salah satu buku referensi yang tebalnya (seperti bisa ditebak) di atas 300 lembar. Lembar, bukan halaman.

"Eh..." gumamnya kaget. Ia menyingkir menjauhi rak, agar Sasuke bisa menaruh buku-bukunya.

Tidak ada percakapan, hanya kata 'eh' yang terdengar di perpustakaan itu. Mereka terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

...

...

...

"Kenapa lo ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"I-ingin saja, S-senpai," jawab Hinata tergeragap.

_Cih_. "Lo bisa nggak sih, nggak terbata-bata begitu? Bosen gue dengernya."

Hinata menaikkan alis. Baru pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara banyak padanya, paling tidak sejauh yang ia ingat. Memang, gaya bicara Hinata mengganggu banyak orang. Dan itu hal yang selalu membuat Hinata malu.

Gadis itu hanya menatap mata onyx Sasuke, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dan Sasuke hanya salah tingkah.

"... Skittish."

Cukup. Telinga gadis bermata lavender itu sudah panas mendengar kata "skittish" yang diucapkan Sasuke berkali-kali. Ia membalikkan badan, berharap Sasuke segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi.

Hinata membalikkan badan lagi menghadap Sasuke, dan langsung menampar cowok itu pada saat yang tepat.

"Cukup. A-aku memang gagap, tapi aku juga ingin di-dihargai. Dasar cowok SOK KEREN, TAPI OTAKNYA CETEK!"

Kemudian, gadis itu menutup mulut karena kaget.

Sasuke terkejut, menyadari Hinata bisa berkata sekeras itu padanya. "Terus, mau lo apa?"

Gadis itu merah padam. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan membanting pintu sekeras yang ia bisa. Dan langsung berlari ke toilet perempuan.

Untuk menangis.

-oOo-

**07.30 PM, Kediaman Hyuuga**

"Nggak dimakan lagi?" Neji mengangkat alis melihat piring Hinata yang setengah penuh.

Hinata menggeleng sambil berusaha menghabiskan sisa makanannya sampai ia menjatuhkan sendoknya ke atas piring dan ngibrit ke kamarnya.

Neji mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan makannya lagi. "Dasar perempuan."

-oOo-

**Pada saat yang sama, Kediaman Uchiha**

"Woy, berisik, Baka!" seru Sasuke jengkel sambil melempar gulingnya ke depan pintu studio kecil milik Itachi.

"Tidur saja, Sasuke. Cuekin," balas Itachi dari dalam. Terdengar suara stik drum yang dilempar ke udara dan mendarat sukses ke atas drum kembali.

Sasuke cuma bisa monyong-monyong cemberut. Kakak ter-'sayang'-nya itu, kalau sudah berurusan dengan drum plus stik kesayangannya, pasti langsung jadi sinting. Bayangin aja, jam setengah delapan malam, cuma rumahnya yang paling berisik di antara rumah tetangga-tetangganya. Itachi gila main drum!

"Gue punya telinga, nggak bisa gue cuekin," balas Sasuke lagi, sengit.

Itachi menghentikan gebukan drumnya dan membuka pintu studio. "Kenapa, Sasuke? Tiba-tiba jadi sewot begitu."

Sasuke memutar mata. "Maksud lo?"

"Hhh. Maksud gue, kan gue udah biasa gila-gilaan ngedrum kalo udah sampe rumah. Ngusir penat abis dari kampus, apa salahnya, sih," ia mengatur nafas sesaat. "Sadar nggak sih, akhir-akhir ini lo sering protes kayak cewek dateng bulan."

"..."

"Lo nggak kenapa-napa, kan?"

"Yap."

"Udah, ya. Gue latihan dulu," blam! Itachi langsung membanting pintu studio dan mulai kesetanan menggebuk drum lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas jengkel. Ia memungut gulingnya dan berjalan gontai ke kamar tidur. Hatinya bercuap-cuap, berisik.

_Aargh! Kenapa sih, gue?_

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, dan menjatuhkan diri di atas kasurnya.

_Gara-gara cewek itu... Skittish. Sialan._

Ia mengacungkan tinju ke udara kosong.

_Hinata Hyuuga._

Ia tersenyum tipis.

_Aneh, pendiam, culun, penggugup..._

Ia meraih gulingnya dan memeluknya tiba-tiba.

_... manis..._

-oOo-

* * *

Halah! Jelek banget nih endingnya =.="

Semoga aja satu chappie lagi udah tamat ^.^ JANGAN PROTES AMA KE-OOC-AN GAARA! KALO NGGAK SUKA, ANGGAP AJA GAARA ITU NARUTO! JANGAN PROTES!

JANGAN PROTES!

JANGAN PROTES!

*oke, author setress*

Kayaknya bakal Aya banyakin GaaSaku-nya *w* maap kalo yang ga suka chapter kali ini, Aya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin... TT^TT

review! minta review! *setress*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : daripada Aya dijadiin tumbal lagi, mendingan bilang aja kalo Naruto punya om Masashi ^^"v

Pairing : SasuHina, GaaSaku. Nggak suka? Close aja halaman ini.

Warning : satu kata; OOC! ==" Sasuke udah Aya buat semenderita mungkin huahahahaha *plak*

* * *

Aya update lagi (?) =w="

Fujisaki Fuun: chapnya kependekan x.x *ngejedotin kepala ke tembok* 'Rir' itu sebenernya merujuk ke 'GIR', boneka robot yang cool, keren, tapi dieeem aja *gubrak* persis Sasuke, kan? 0w0 tapi karena adek Aya (yang namanya Riri) ngamuk, jadinya nggak Aya masukin lagi deh *ditimpuk sepatu Riri*

xxxAvatarxxx itu Sasuke ato Temari? masih rahasia *dilempar telor ceplok (?)*

Oh iya, IMVU itu tuh 3D Avatar Chat Service, jadi kita chat-chatan sama orang lain di seluruh dunia di public room maupun private pake avatar/avi 3D kita sendiri. trus kita juga bisa ngemodif avi kita jadi apa aja, mo emo, scene, kawaii dll. serunya, kita bisa jadi creator dan ngejual hairstyle, top, bottom, ato accesories buatan kita di shop *pastinya bukan barang beneran, tapi produk buat modif avi kita itu*. asik deh! ^w^

lho kok jadi ngebahas kesitu? *digetok*

sok atuh. mulai! ^^"

* * *

**Ch. 8 : Gah! Unplanned Feeling**

**Four Day Before D'Day!**

"SASUKE! BANGUN! SUDAH SIANG!"

Si pantat ayam itu membuka matanya. Ia menyesuaikan diri dengan alam nyata dari mimpinya. Tadi Sasuke mimpi apaan, ya? Lupa.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Huh, dikira Itachi yang datang. Ternyata Gaara. Heran, rajin amat tuh cowok dateng, bahkan cuma untuk menyiram Sasuke dengan seember air dingin. Basah deh.

"Ngapain lo tiba-tiba ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menguap.

"Karena kalo elo telat, ntar gue juga yang disalahin. Bangun, Baka! OSIS kok telat!" damprat (?) Gaara yang lagi ngebayangin wajah Temari, kakaknya sekaligus OSIS Keamanan dan Ketertiban, ngesetrap mereka berdua. Malu, bo! OSIS ngehukum OSIS!

Sasuke bangun dengan langkah malas. Ia menyambar handuk yang entah kenapa langsung ada di kasurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Itu dan membanting pintu kamar mandi.

-oOo-

Fyuuh, ada sepuluh menit sebelum mereka benar-benar telat berangkat ke sekolah. Namun tetap saja, tidak ada, paling tidak jarang ada OSIS yang datang 'sesiang' itu. Biasanya sih, pada dateng setengah jam sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Pagi amat.

Sepanjang hari itu, rasanya Gaara selalu menekankan kata 'OSIS' pada Sasuke untuk menegaskan tugasnya sebagai anggota organisasi itu sendiri, kenapa Sasuke begitu malas memulai harinya dan blah blah blah. Wajar sih, Gaara kan, ketos. Meskipun baka, tapi Gaara tegas juga, lho. Kecuali kalo lagi ngegodain Sasuke yang lagi mikirin Hinata... eh, maksudnya lagi ngelamun.

Contohnya pagi ini. Sasuke berjalan terus mengikuti Gaara, sampai nggak sadar bahwa kelasnya telah lewat jauh.

"Sas, ngapain lo ngikutin gue?" tanya Gaara.

Cowok itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Oh iya, gue lupa. Jaa," ia berbalik ke kelasnya sendiri dan melambaikan tangan, seadanya.

"Tunggu," Gaara mencekal tangan Sasuke. Ia menaruh semacam buku tentang Palang Merah dan tidak memerhatikan Sasuke yang mengerutkan kening.

"Buat apa?"

"Bukan buat lo," geleng Gaara. "Kasih ke Hinata, kemarin malam dia minta buku ini lewat SMS, buat ekskul dia."

"Oh." Padahal hatinya mulai panas. _Hinata. Gaara. PMR. SMS._

Sementara Sasuke?

_Oh, shit._

-oOo-

Tok tok tok. "Permisi." Sasuke (dengan tidak sopannya) membuka pintu kelas Hinata. _Muridnya pada main-main semua, gurunya pasti nggak masuk._

"KYAAAA...! SASUKE-SENPAAAI!" teriak Sasuke FC, yang sudah dijadwal (?) maksudnya ditebak Sasuke akan terjadi.

"Sasuke-senpai, minta nomor ponsel, dong!"

"Sasuke-senpai, minta pin BB-nya, dong!"

"Sasuke-senpai, mau ketemu sama aku, ya?"

"Sasuke-senpai kereeeen!"

Yang digerecokin, mau nggak mau harus bersabar dan bertawakkal menghadapi fans girl-nya yang melunjak begitu melihat kehadirannya. Tuh cewek-cewek kayaknya nggak pernah ngeliat cowok bening. Apalagi pake minta pin BB! *dilindes Sasuke FC* _Sabar Sas, sabar. Cuma lempar bukunya ke Hinata, trus ngibrit dengan kemampuan yang gue bisa._

Tunggu dulu. Meja Hinata yang mana, ya?

Ah, itu dia! Meja yang berjarak dua meter darinya. Gadis penggugup bernama Hinata Hyuuga sedang duduk di bangkunya, menganyam tali kur red-raven menjadi semacam gelang *kemungkinan request dari kakak sepupunya*, tapi sepertinya, ia lebih mirip melamun daripada konsentrasi menganyam gelangnya tersebut.

Dan baru aja Sasuke ngangkat tangan mau ngelempar buku itu, dia langsung teringat sesuatu.

_Gimana kalo bukunya malah mental dan kena jidat gue? Bahaya, tuh. Gue kasih langsung aja, lah._

"Hei," tegur Sasuke dengan kaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata setengah malas. Setelah insiden perpus kemarin, dia mulai hilang respek dengan kakak kelasnya yang satu ini. Meskipun, ia berdebar juga tiba-tiba dihampirin kakak kelas yang katanya sih paling ganteng sesekolah itu. Jangan-jangan...

_Hinata, kau kenapa?_ serunya dalam hati. _Aku aneh._

"Dari Gaara. Nih," lanjutnya sambil menjatuhkan buku yang dibawanya ke meja Hinata. Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu memerah begitu mendengar kata 'Gaara', dan ia bisa merasakan hatinya yang mulai panas (lagi) karena itu.

_Gaara lagi, Gaara lagi. Dasar skittish._

Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas jahannam itu, sebelum dikejar para fansnya ataupun sekedar mendengar ucapan terima kasih Hinata.

-oOo-

Bruakk!

"Sasuke! Apa-apaan kau ini? Pulang rumah langsung banting pintu," marah Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Kamu nggak tau kalau satu pintu saja harganya mahal? Kalau rusak dan harus beli satu lagi, bisa rugi!"

Gubrak! Ini ibu lebih sayang anak apa sayang furnitur, sih?

"Hn," gumam Sasuke lagi. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya dan seperti biasa, membuang tasnya ke lantai dan menghempaskan diri di atas kasur.

_G-gue... cemburu?_

Ia membenamkan diri ke bantal dan terhenyak.

Ah... udah, deh. Pikiran-pikiran kayak gitu tuh, yang bikin Sasuke pusing. Cowok itu menghela nafas kasar dan mulai memasang telinga. Dari luar rumah, tepatnya dari halaman rumah yang tepat ada di depan kamarnya, terdengar suara berisik. Maling?

"Gaara," kata Sasuke saat melihat suara berisik itu ternyata Gaara dengan menyingkap tirai jendelanya. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua.

"Turun, woy," seru Gaara dari bawah. "Waktunya panen kodok. Lo suka kodok, kan? Sayang kalo dilewatin, Sas!"

Sasuke sweatdrop. "Emang gue suka kodok?" gerutunya sambil ngebayangin wujud kodok yang besar, hijau, berkulit kasar dan bersuara...

"TURUN ATAU GUE PINDAHIN ELO JADI OSIS CHEERLEADER!" ancam Gaara yang kemudian masang horrible face. Tentunya sambil ngebayangin Sasuke dalam kostum cheerleader.

"Hn," gumamnya kesal. Kini, ia harus turun, mau atau tidak, terpaksa ataupun bukan. Gaara tersenyum puas. Cepet juga cowok itu turun tangga.

"Sekarang, kita ke empang. Ada kejutan buat lo di sana."

-oOo-

"Lo mau nyari kodok?" tanya Sasuke malas.

Gaara menggeleng, lalu tercenung, dan tiba-tiba mengangguk. "Nggak tau, deh."

Gubrak!

"Aah, lo ke sana aja, deh! Gue udah janjian sama seseorang, tapi gue nggak suka ke sana sendiri. Jadi, gue minta lo nemenin gue."

"Janjian sama kodok?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Manusia, Baka. Temen gue bukan elo seorang."

Yah, paling nggak, Gaara belum mengeluarkan jurus adu mulutnya yang tingkat expert atau Sasuke belum memancing cowok eyeliner itu buat adu mulut. Kelihatannya, suasana hati Gaara lagi bagus, meskipun suasana hati Gaara memang selalu begitu. Namun, rasanya kali ini Gaara lebih sering melamun di perjalanan. Mirip orang yang... lagi kasmaran?

Nevermind. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, apa yang terjadi pada Gaara juga terjadi padanya. Iya, kan? Hehe.

-oOo-

**Pada saat yang sama, kediaman Hyuuga**

"HINATAAAAA...!" panggil Sakura riang gembira, atau tauk ah namanya.

Yang dipanggil melongok ke luar, tepatnya ke halaman depan yang satu tingkat di bawahnya. Melempar isyarat 'ada-apa?'

"Ke empang di belakang rumah itu, yuk!" Gubraak! Dikirain mau ngajak Hinata shopping lagi. Dan yang Hinata heran, ngapain ke empang?

Hinata terpaksa turun ke lantai bawah dan keluar dari rumahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu sampai di bawah.

"Ah... ya... hmm... Main-main aja, Hina-chan. Boleh, kan?" pinta Sakura sambil masang jurus andalannya; puppy-eyes-no-jutsu.

Gadis bermata lavender itu tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Ia menimang-nimang kunci rumah yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Eh..."

"Nggak mau?" potong Sakura dengan mata nanar. "Ya sudah. Huweee! Hinata-chan jahat!"

"Eh... b-boleh saja, Sakura-chan," Hinata sweatdrop.

"Nah, gitu dong! Ayo!" dengan serta merta, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang bebas menuju empang... pokoknya, tempat yang ia maksud tadi.

Empang itu terletak di belakang bangunan tua. Banyak orang tua dan anak-anak yang menjauhi bangunan itu, karena katanya, banyak hantunya. Padahal tempatnya lumayan romantis, lho. Empangnya banyak kodok. Dan di pinggirnya ada beberapa pohon yang cocok untuk dipanjat. Berbeda dengan orang tua dan anak-anak, para remaja justru suka tempat itu. Yah, meskipun nggak semuanya, sih. Lumayan kan, pohonnya bisa dipanjat buat mengamati kota dari ketinggian, empangnya bersih dan bisa buat main kodok-kodokan (?) maksudnya bisa lempar tangkap kodok gitu. Meskipun ujung-ujungnya para kodok itu berhasil meloloskan diri.

Intinya, cuma remaja kurang kerjaan yang punya waktu buat ke sana.

-oOo-

"Lo janjian ama kodok, kan?" tanya Sasuke malas begitu mengetahui tidak ada siapapun di sekitar empang itu kecuali mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Gaara.

Namun, sepertinya Gaara tidak memerhatikan Sasuke. Atau bahkan, cowok itu malas memerhatikan. Ia malah berbinar-binar melihat isi empang dan menceburkan diri masuk ke dalamnya. Sasuke membulatkan mata.

Gaara dengan lihai menangkap satu kodok dan membawanya ke permukaan.

"Kan, gue cuma minta lo temenin gue nungguin orang yang mau gue temuin itu. Kita janjian di empang. Nah, setelah dia dateng, lo boleh pulang," jelas Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan kodoknya.

"Ya, tapi kan - Sudahlah," gerutu Sasuke.

Drap drap drap.

"Hosh... Gaara-senpai, saya telat, ya?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Sasuke terpana. Bukan karena Sakura, tapi karena gadis di belakangnya.

_Hinata lagi, Hinata lagi. Sialan._

"Banget," jawab Gaara simpel. "Tapi nggak apa-apa. Kau bawa data nilai kualitatif 10-1 yang kuminta kemarin?" tanyanya.

"Pasti. Nih!" dengan sumringah, Sakura menyodorkan buku nilai ekstrakulikuler tenis ke hadapan Gaara. Sakura ikut ekskul tenis dan Gaara sesekali menjadi pendamping ekskul tersebut. Sekali waktu, Sakura melirik Sasuke, tapi kini ia tidak (atau mungkin kurang) tertarik lagi pada cowok itu. Ia malah lebih tertarik dengan Gaara yang ada di depannya.

Ya... tanpa ia sadari, tentunya.

Tiba-tiba, Gaara membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, yang membuat Sakura blushing. Ia mengangguk dan melemparkan lemparan jail ke arah Hinata. Sementara Gaara menyeringai sambil melirik Sasuke.

Oh ow. Tatapan yang menandakan bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Gaara dan Sakura.

-oOo-

Drama dimulai!

"Sakura, sebentar deh, ada yang mau kuomongin," kata Gaara dengan isyarat 'bilang-iya'.

"Terserah Senpai. Hinata, aku ke sana dulu, ya," pamit Sakura sambil menunjuk satu titik di sebelah kanannya. Sampe nggak sadar bahwa yang ditunjuknya itu Kedai Ichiraku.

"Ngg. Sasuke, nanti gue balik lagi. Lo bisa jagain Hinata di sini, kan? Jangan ke mana-mana, lho," pinta (baca: perintah) Gaara dengan isyarat 'bilang-iya-ato-gue-jadiin-OSIS-cheerleader'.

Sasuke melotot dan menginjak kaki Gaara.

"Nah. Sakura, ayo," yang diinjak kakinya langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari menuju kedai Ichiraku. Sakura sempat melambaikan lambaian terakhir (?) pada Hinata sebelum ia benar-benar hilang di pertigaan.

...

...

...

Tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata.

Mereka saling mencuri pandang. Namun ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu, mereka langsung mengalihkan muka.

...

...

...

"Lo diajak Sakura ke sini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"I-iya."

_Cih. Berarti gue beneran dijebak._

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar dan tidak berbicara lagi. Ia melompat ke atas pohon yang tumbuh di dekat empang dan nongkrong di salah satu cabangnya. Hinata yang sedari tadi menonton apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya bisa terduduk di bawah pohon yang berumput dan mulai melamun. Sesaat, mereka seperti sepasang patung - yang satu ngendon di atas ranting, yang satunya lagi lesehan di rerumputan.

Pluk! Sebutir ceri matang - anggaplah itu pohon ceri - hinggap di atas kepala Hinata.

Gadis itu mengernyit.

Pluk! Lalu sebutir lagi.

Hinata mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

Pluk! Sebutir lagi.

Dengan terpaksa, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Terlihat Sasuke di salah satu cabang pohon, di tangannya terdapat beberapa buah ceri. Sasuke menyeringai. "Skittish."

Hinata tercenung, dan bahkan ia tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh perkataan Sasuke barusan. Ia dengan polosnya memungut ceri yang berserakan di rumput dan melemparnya balik ke arah Sasuke. Kena!

Sasuke terkejut, tapi ia cepat-cepat menyeringai lagi, dan melemparkan ceri itu balik. Alhasil, terjadilah perang ceri meskipun lebih mirip permainan lempar tangkap ceri. Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa, menyadari bahwa lemparan Sasuke lebih sering melenceng daripada tepatnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tertegun melihat reaksi Hinata, terpana.

_Wow, Hinata bisa juga santai begitu di depan gue. Manis._

...

_APA GUE BILANG TADI?_

-oOo-

Sakura mengerut. "Lah? Tadi niatnya cuma buat njebak Hina-chan aja, kan?" celetuknya panik.

"Sst. Kita tinggalin mereka berdua, ada yang mau gue omongin," Gaara tersenyum manis, membuat Sakura blushing. Kemudian, pandangannya beralih pada penjaga kedai (masa bodo' ah namanya siapa *digetok*) "Dua ramen."

"Siip," penjaga kedai itu mengangguk.

Gadis bermata zamrud itu masih mengerutkan kening. "Ngapain pesan ramen segala?"

"Sudah, diam," Gaara menggeleng sambil mengecek ulang daftar nilainya. "Lumayan. Teman-temanmu rajin masuk, rupanya."

Pesanan Gaara sudah datang. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mulai menyantap ramen dengan nikmat (baca: rakus) karena belum makan lima bulan (?). Sakura memandang Gaara skeptis dan mengikuti cowok itu makan.

**Sakura's POV**

Hmm... dari sini, dia kelihatan keren juga. Eh, ramennya, maksudku.

Kayaknya, Gaara-senpai lupa pesen minuman. Makanya, waktu aku melihat penjaga kedai itu balik lagi, aku langsung memanggilnya.

"Minumannya, please," pintaku. (sabodo ah merek minumannya apaan *digetok Sakura*). Aku bisa melihat penjaga kedai tersebut kebingungan.

"Wah... maaf, hari ini banyak juga yang pesan itu. Hanya satu stok yang tersisa," jelasnya sembari memberiku segelas minuman, apapun namanya.

"Kalau minuman lain?" tanyaku.

"Ludes juga."

_Seet, kere amat ni kedai_, aku meringis. "Ya sudah, pesan yang itu aja," kataku pasrah meskipun bingung juga, nanti Gaara-senpai minum apa?

Aku merasakan ada tepukan lembut di bahuku. Ternyata Gaara-senpai. "Tenang. Gue nanti bisa cari minuman sendiri."

**Normal POV**

Minuman yang dipesan Sakura sudah tiba. Sakura yang baru akan meminumnya, tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh seruan Gaara pada penjaga kedai. Duh, ia malu banget. Dikit-dikit manggil pelayan.

(emang namanya pelayan kan?

readers: tadi lo bilang penjaga kedai!)

Yah, memang itu tugas seorang pelayan *ditimpuk sendal* atau apapun namanya.

"Minta dua sedotan, dong!" pinta Gaara. Yang diminta dengan sigap memberikan dua sedotan panjang untuk Gaara. Sakura mengernyit lagi, belum mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, membuat Sakura blushing untuk kesekian kalinya lagi.

"Minumnya barengan, ya!" celetuk Gaara tanpa tedeng aling-aling yang bikin Sakura membulatkan matanya. Eh? Nggak salah, nih? Sakura hanya melongo melihat Gaara dengan santainya mencelupkan dua sedotan di minuman Sakura - atau minuman mereka _berdua_ - dan meminumnya dengan santai (pula). "Oh iya, aku mau minta sesuatu sama... kamu."

Sori, jadi aneh tuh Gaara ngomongnya aku-kamu. *author pundung di pojokan*

"Kamu," mulai Gaara.

"Ya?"

"...mau..."

"Apa?"

Gaara pundung. "Perasaan dari tadi diinterupsi mulu."

"Oh, gomen," Sakura garuk-garuk belakang kepala dengan muka innocent. Ia menyingkirkan mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong dan memiringkan wajah agar bisa melihat Gaara lebih jelas. Atau minimal agar bisa memandang wajah Gaara lebih lama.

"Sakura, punya pasangan prom nite, nggak?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang lebih mirip orang nanya jadwal keberangkatan angkot. Sakura menggeleng polos, membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mendorong mangkuk ramennya yang telah kosong.

"Mau jadi pacar aku, nggak?" tanya Gaara spontan.

"Hah?" Sakura blushing instan dan parah.

_Sialan, salah ngomong!_

"Eh, ma-maksudnya... mau jadi pasanganku di prom nite nggak?" ralat Gaara yang sweatdrop plush blushing tingkat akut.

"Oh... kalo itu sih, boleh aja," Sakura tersenyum, yang dibalas cengiran Gaara. Ia menoleh pada Gaara dan bisa merasakan bahwa seluruh tubuhnya menghangat. _Hmm. Aku... jatuh cinta sama Gaara-senpai?_

-oOo-

* * *

Gubrak! masih harus bersambung, pemirsa! *dilempar tomat*

niatnya selese sekarang, tapi ternyata kalo diselesein sekarang malah ngebengkak di sini, chapter 8 jadi yang paling panjang =="

Fujisaki Fuun via Blogger: udah Aya update :]

review! ^0^ *setress

warning: kayaknya fict ini bakal tamat di chap depan :'3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto *ngibarin bendera putih*

Pairing : SasuHina, GaaSaku. Kalo nggak suka silahkan protes!

Warning : hiyaaa... saatnya banyakin GaaSaku, nih! *sedeng*

* * *

bedeh... chap 9 bakal nanggung nggak, ya? =="

Aya udah berusaha sebaik mungkin... TT^TT"

kita liat aja deh selanjutnya bakal jadi apa fict nista ini (e-e")

(readers: _kita_? what the kamsud?)

udah ah, this is it! ^o^

* * *

**Ch. 9 : Say It with CHERRIES!**

"Nggak kena!" seru Hinata penuh kemenangan.

Pluk! Sebutir ceri lagi-lagi mengenai wajah Sasuke. Yang ditimpuk bukannya kesal, justru tertawa-tawa. "Lihat aja nanti," balasnya dengan evil grin (?).

Sepertinya, Hinata mulai merasa bahwa permainan lempar tangkap ceri (?) ini mengasyikkan. Buktinya, ia bisa melempar ceri yang dengan lihai menimpuk muka imut (?) Sasuke. Kedua anak remaja tanggung itu bersenang-senang dengan permainan baru mereka, dari atas pohon ceri atau di atas rerumputan basah. Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat mereka pun mulai merasa baru saja melihat anak remaja baru keluar dari RSJ.

Mereka berdua masih asyik melempar ceri dan sekarang bunga-bunga ceri pun ikut dilempar, sampai tidak sadar bahwa yang mereka tunggu sudah kembali.'

"Sasuke?" Gaara tercengang.

"Hinata!" Sakura terkesima.

Otomatis, kedua manusia yang dipanggil tadi menghentikan kegiatannya. Hinata merah padam sejadi-jadinya, menyadari bahwa tadi ia baru saja bermain permainan anak kecil... bersama Sasuke, dengan santainya seolah ia bermain dengan Neji._ Aduh, aku bodoh sekali, sih? gerutunya dalam hati._

"Ah, harusnya kita tinggal lebih lama. Aku dan Sakura mengacaukan kemesraan kalian, ya?" tanya Gaara polos pada Sasuke. Yang ditanya langsung melempar lima buah ceri sekaligus beserta bunganya ke muka Gaara dan hanya tiga buah yang mengenai sasaran. "Hmm, terima kasih cerinya."

"M-mesra apa?" gerutunya mencairkan suasana, tapi sepertinya suasana jauh lebih kaku ketika Sasuke menjawab nervous seperti itu.

"Lupakan. Kau antar Hinata pulang, ya! Jaa!"

Satu lagi jebakan betmen dari Gaara. Sasuke benar-benar malang.

-oOo-

Kini, Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan dengan canggung menuju rumah masing-masing. Suasana berubah 180 derajat dari tadi. Saat insiden ceri itu mereka bisa akrab dan... mesra, sedangkan sekarang? Kenapa berubah kaku lagi?

"Yang tadi itu hanya mimpi, kan?" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Mimpi apa?" reaksi Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ng-nggak."

Kemudian, segalanya kembali sunyi. Sasuke sibuk menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada di depannya, sementara Hinata sibuk menenangkan diri agar nggak gugup lagi.

"Lo suka ceri?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh... iya."

Sasuke mau nggak mau harus menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Waktu di empang itu..." ia terdiam sesaat. "Lo santai banget."

"Oh." Hanya itu jawaban Hinata. Ada rasa malu menjalar di wajahnya.

Hening lagi. Namun kini, Sasuke mulai memikirkan suatu rencana. Sesuatu yang akan ia berikan untuk mendampingi pernyataan yang akan mengubah hidupnya, selamanya. Mereka bahkan sama-sama tidak menyaari ada mobil di belakang mereka yang juga tidak menyadari kehadiran dua remaja tersebut.

Lamat-lamat, insting Sasuke mengetahui bahaya di belakang mereka - mobil yang semakin mendekat.

"Hinata, awas!" serunya. Ia mendorong Hinata ke samping dengan paksa, meskipun itu membuatnya harus bertubrukan dengan Hinata di atas aspal. Hinata terkejut, nafasnya terengah-engah oleh penyelamatan yang (amat sangat) menyakitkan itu. Waktu bareng Sasuke, pula! Apes amat nasibnya.

Smooch!

Hinata membulatkan matanya dengan blushing tingkat akut di wajahnya yang mematang (?). Ia terdiam membeku, sedangkan Sasuke merasakan keringat dingin di keningnya. Seakan terhipnotis oleh detik demi waktu yang berjalan.

Mereka membeku, dan mobil itu bahkan terus berjalan tanpa memerhatikan sekeliling. Tercenung... di atas aspal jalanan yang sepi, dengan Hinata yang jatuh di atas... dada Sasuke?

Dan dengan... bibir mereka yang saling berkaitan?

-oOo-

Freaky time di kamar Sasuke.

Gaaah! Cowok bermata onyx itu meninju udara berkali-kali. Sensasinya belum hilang. Sensasi manis dari bibir Hinata.

_Sial!_ Memikirkannya membuat Sasuke makin sinting.

Oke, ia bisa mengantar gadis itu dengan selamat sampai tujuan, tidak kurang sesuatupun. Insiden gila itu yang membuat suasana hatinya berubah total. Ia benar-benar nggak menyangka semuanya akan seperti ini. Mending tadi nggak usah nyelamatin Hinata kali, ya? Biar mereka mati berdua gitu, hehe.

_Padahal, itu ciuman pertama gue!_

-oOo-

**Pada saat yang sama, kamar Hyuuga Hinata.**

Aduh... udah berapa kali ya, Hinata bolak-balik ke kamar mandi? Kayaknya sih, sekitar lima. Akhirnya ia cuma bisa mengurung diri di kamar dan memperlakukan bibirnya layaknya kupon gosok (?).

Ia tahu tujuan Sasuke mendorongnya tadi, untuk menolongnya, untunglah. Ia menghargai itu. Yang ia sesali sampai sekarang, kenapa Hinata mau aja tadi diajak Sakura ke empang? Siapa yang tahu jadinya bakal kayak begini.

Ah, takdir memang kejam. Kejam. Kejam. Kejam. Meskipun ia akui, Hinata senang juga, sih...

...

_Apa? Hinata, kau mikirin apaan, sih?_ gadis itu segera menepis pikiran-pikiran tak diundang yang muncul. Ia benar-benar butuh tidur siang.

Oke. _Cuma ciuman. Cuma ciuman. Cuma ciuman._

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, bangkit dari kasur dan keluar kamar untuk mencari minum.

_Masalahnya, itu ciuman pertamaku!_

-oOo-

"Hinata? Aku pulang," panggil Neji setelah sebelumnya memberi salam pada siapapun yang ada di situ. Suasana rumah gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Hiashi atau Hinata. Ia mengerut bingung, melepas sepatunya dan melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam rumah. "Sepi banget."

Cklek! Suara saklar yang dinyalakan.

"Neji-nii sudah pulang?" Hinata muncul dari kegelapan dengan tangan memegang gelas minuman. "Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

"Nggak, jangan - aku kenyang. "Ayahmu mana?"

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Ada di rumah sakit. Periksa kesehatan."

"Oh," jawab Neji singkat.

Mereka diam-diaman. Hingga kemudian Neji pamit ke kamarnya sendiri, tinggallah Hinata seorang diri di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia menyambar remote TV, menyalakan televisi dan mengganti-ganti channel. Nggak ada channel yang pas. Ia merasakan bahunya makin terbenam di atas bantal sofa yang empuk.

Kemudian, ia merenggut katalog belanja yang muncul entah dari mana (?) dan melihat-lihat isinya. Siapa tahu di bagian elektronik ada alat untuk nge-delete file-file mengerikan di otaknya.

Salah satunya, waktu insiden ciuman itu.

_Kok ke situ lagi?_ Hinata meringis.

-oOo-

**D'Day! 18.30 AM, Kediaman Haruno**

"Hinata! Ke prom nite, yuk!" sembur (?) Sakura kepada Hinata yang ada di ujung telepon.

_"A-aku tidak tahu harus datang atau tidak... lagipula aku malu, Sakura-san."_

"Aah, nggak apa-apa! Kan, ada aku! Ayo!" bujuk Sakura.

_"Ngg, gimana ya?"_

"Ikut saja, Hinata. Kalau kau nggak tahu lokasi, nanti ada seseorang yang kusuruh untuk menjemputmu. Dan mungkin, dia bisa jadi pasangan dansamu."

_"Jangan aneh-aneh, S-Sakura-san."_

"Sudah, ya. Pokoknya, kau harus datang!" Tlt! Sakura langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon. Ia nyengir lebar sembari mematut-matut diri di atas cermin dengan gaun yang ia beli beberapa hari lalu. Hmm. Sakura boleh berpenampilan santai, tapi kalau soal berpenampilan sempurna, ia bisa diandalkan.

Satu pesan masuk di ponselnya. Sakura membukanya.

* * *

_Boleh kujemput nggak?_

Sender: **Sabaku no Gaara**

* * *

Ia meringis. Mencoba menjawab pesan itu dengan kalimat-kalimat yang sebisa mungkin perlu jawaban, agar Gaara kembali mengirim pesan untuknya.

* * *

_Kalau nggak merepotkan, hehe._

_Bisa jemput Hinata juga, nggak?_

To: **Sabaku no Gaara**

* * *

_Pasti, tapi aku yakin pasti ada seseorang yang lebih butuh untuk menjemputnya._

_Siap untuk rencana penjebakan mereka lagi? ;)_

Sender: **Sabaku no Gaara**

* * *

_Pasti, tapi jangan kejam-kejam. _

_Sudah, ya! Kalau boleh, aku tunggu lima belas menit dari sekarang._

To: **Sabaku no Gaara**

* * *

_Tenang saja. Lima menit pun, aku pasti sudah sampai!_

Sender: **Sabaku no Gaara**

* * *

Sakura berhenti membalas pesan lagi, dan tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya.

-oOo-

Suara klakson mobil.

Suara ketukan pintu.

Sakura nyengir saat membuka pintu. Ada Gaara di sana, tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Gaara pasti benar-benar 'menitipkan' Hinata untuk manusia lain.

Sementara itu, Gaara terpana. Gadis itu, dalam balutan gaun yang sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhnya, riasan yang natural dan rambut yang ditata bergelung secara rapi (maaf author nggak tau soal mode ^^"v) dengan beberapa helai dibiarkan jatuh menjuntai membingkai wajah bulatnya yang sempurna.

"Wow," gumam Gaara tanpa sadar.

"Keren, kan?" pamer Sakura dengan senyum sumringah. "Aku yang tata rambutnya sendiri, meskipun masih terlihat aneh. Eh. Aneh, ya?" sinar matanya meredup.

"Banget, kalo yang liat katarak," Gaara nyengir. Mereka tertawa lepas sebelum akhirnya Sakura berhenti tertawa dan langsung menyeret Gaara ke mobilnya. Padahal, itu kan mobil Gaara, bukan miliknya.

"Ketawanya sambil jalan aja!" gelaknya.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka benar-benar berhenti tertawa karen Gaara harus konsentrasi menyetir. Sakura melirik Ketos dan bisa melihat bahwa tuksedonya jelas-jelas berantakan.

"Senpai?" panggil Sakura. Oke, jalanan memang sedang semrawut sekarang.

"Senpai?" panggilnya lagi. Sakura cemberut karena masih tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengubah posisinya lebih menghadap ke sebelah kanan, buat jaga-jaga kalau Gaara tidak mendengar panggilannya lagi.

"Aaaah!" jerit seseorang yang nyaris tertabrak oleh Gaara di jalanan.

Gaara terbelalak dan menghentikan mobil tiba-tiba. Segalanya jadi kacau. Kertas-kertas alamat yang diselipkan di mana-mana di dalam mobil itu berhamburan. Sabuk keselamatannya tersentak dan melonggar. Dan Sakura - yang sedang mengubah posisinya dengan susah payah karena gaun menyusahkan gerakannya - terjatuh tepat ke arah seseorang.

Dan seseorang itu Gaara.

"Hehe, maaf, Senpai," Sakura nyengir, berusaha menutupi merah padam di wajahnya. "Berat, ya?"

Gaara terdiam, tidak merespon sama sekali pertanyaan gadis itu.

_... Cantik._

-oOo-

* * *

_Sasuke, awalnya gue mau jemput Hinata Hyuuga, tapi waktunya mepet jadinya nggak sempet. Gimana kalo elo yang jemput dia ke prom nite? Gue udah janji sebelumnya._

_Ya, Sasuke boleh ya? Sasuke baik deh._

Sender: **Sabaku no Gaara**

* * *

Sasuke sweatdrop. Ia bingung antara harus mengiyakan dan tidak. Ugh, bila Gaara sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat dalam format memelas kayak gini, Sasuke paling nggak tegaan buat nolak (?). *author: sasuke nggak tegaan? tumben emmen*

*author dilempar sasuke ke gurun sahara*

Jari-jarinya baru saja akan menekan beberapa tombol untuk membalas SMS Gaara, tetapi ia masih ragu. Dan lagipula, percuma juga adubacot ama Gaara karena Sasuke pasti selalu kalah. Jadi, dengan ragu ia menyalakan mesin mobil, dan meluncurkannya ke depan rumah Hinata.

Itu dan perasaan hangat di hatinya.

-oOo-

Ciit!

Hinata memanatap bayangannya di cermin yang juga menatapnya balik. Seperti bukan Hinata. Gadis pemalu itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi putri malu (?) maksudnya putri anggun seperti yang ia lihat dulu, di buku ceritanya.

Hmm. Anggun. Image yang nggak pernah dibayangkan Hinata bisa didapatkannya.

Tok tok!

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia memasang sepatu hak 3 inci di kakinya, keluas dari kamar dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia terperangah. Sosok tinggi bertuksedo serba hitam dengan warna rambut raven dan mata onyx menakutkan balas menatapnya. Ada kecanggungan sesaat.

Sasuke juga terpana. Hinata - yang selalu ia bayangkan sebagai citra gadis nerd, berubah 180% menjadi putri cantik bermata lavender. Gadis itu, dengan gaun indigo tanpa lengan dan pashmina, rambut indigo yang biasanya digerai kini dibuat bergelombang (atas kreasi Sakura tentunya). Sasuke menggelengkan wajah, mengusir rasa kagum dan debarannya. _Perempuan yang biasa tapi bisa membuatku gila,_ seringainya.

"Gaara bilang, gue... harus ngejemput lo," kata Sasuke akhirnya. "Dia... nggak bisa."

Hinata berkedip, mata lavendernya membundar, menatap Sasuke dengan polos. Ditatap begitu bikin Sasuke makin salah tingkah. _Kenapa jadi gue yang gelagapan gini? _gumamnya sinis dalam hati.

"T-terserah Senpai," jawab Hinata pelan. Ia membiarkan telapak tangannya digenggam cowok itu, menuntunnya sampai ke mobil.

-oOo-

Gaara dan Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam lobby hotel tempat prom nite berlangsung. Sakura sekali-sekali meluruskan pergelangan kakinya yang pegal karena mengenakan high-heels, membuat Gaara harus memegang tangan gadis itu, agar ia tidak tertinggal. "Acaranya emang di mana, sih?" gerutu Sakura.

"Di ballroom, Sakura. Semua pesta di hotel pasti diadakan di ballroom," jawab Gaara sabar.

"Aku tahu. Ballroom-nya ada di mana?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan polosnya.

"Ikuti aku saja. Jangan sampai tertinggal," jawab Gaara (lagi).

"Um-hmm."

Sebenarnya, Sakura merona juga karena harus dituntun Gaara sampai ke ballroom. Masalahnya, high heels sialan peninggalan ibunya terasa mencekik kakinya, bukan sempit, tapi karena ia belum terbiasa. _Nanti juga, jalanku bakal luwes dengan sendirinya,_ pikirnya.

"Sakura-hime, kita sudah sampai," panggil Gaara lembut. Membuyarkan lamunan Sakura tentang monster yang bergelayut di kakinya (?).

Yang dipanggil tercengang. Ballroom megah nan luas itu benar-benar ideal sebagai tempat prom nite. Lampu yang bisa dinyala-mati-redupkan setiap saat, podium, sofa empuk untuk bersantai, meja-meja di sudut untuk menaruh kue-kue berukuran mungil dan champagne - sampanye. Jangan kira Sakura akan meminum sampanye, ia tidak ingin mabuk untuk hari ini.

"Ini... sempurna," gumam Sakura.

Gaara nyengir, merasa puas akan hasil kerja keras anak buahnya (?). Kemudian ia tertegun. "Tunggu. Di mana Sasuke?"

"Hinata benar-benar akan dijemput, kan?" Sakura melirik Gaara dengan tatapan curiga, menyadari ia tidak melihat Hinata sedari tadi.

Yang dilirik langsung pasang ekspresi 'Kami-sama-selamatkan-aku'. "Tentu saja. Aah, di mana Baka?" gerutunya.

Brakk! Suara pintu ballroom yang dibuka paksa.

Lalu terlihatlah... pangeran dan putri. Sasuke yang dingin dan Hinata yang polos... seperti hitam dan putih. Sasuke berjalan malas memasuki ballroom, sementara Hinata di belakangnya, melangkah dengan ragu. Semua mata yang ada di ballroom tertuju pada Hinata dan (pastinya) Sasuke.

"Kyaaa...!"

"Sasuke, My Prince!"

"Sasuke-senpai! Akhirnya kau datang menjemputku!" (?)

Dan yang paling umum dari semua itu adalah,

"SASUKE-SENPAI KEREEEN! KYAAA...!"

_Bahkan di saat gue ada di samping perempuan, mereka tetap melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu_, keluh Sasuke.

"Hinataaa!" panggil Sakura riang, memeluk (baca: mencekik) gadis bermata lavender tiba-tiba. Tidak peduli high heels menyulitkannya berlari, bahkan untuk berjalan sekalipun.

"Sakura..." balas Hinata. Ia menunduk menatap apa yang dikenakannya, membandingkannya dengan milik Sakura. "Rasanya, aku bukan apa-apa, ya?"

"Uwaaah, ini beneran Hinata? Cantik banget! Mirip princess!" seru Sakura over-excited, "Banyak cowok ngelirik, tuh."

Hinata memerah. "Tap-tapi kau lebih cantik d-dari aku."

Sakura nyengir. "Tetap saja kau menarik perhatian cowok-cowok. Contohnya dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "Kyahaha, Hinata merah padam!" gelaknya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Sakura-san. Sasuke-senpai tidak mungkin seperti itu."

"Aku pintar meramal, lho."

Hinata melirik Sasuke, dan langsung memalingkan wajah begitu tahu Sasuke juga sedang memerhatikannya. Mereka berdua tetap canggung seperti biasa. Maka, jalan terbaik bagi Hinata untuk menghindari mata onyx Sasuke adalah nempel terus sama Sakura. Sementara Gaara mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sakura, yang dibalas anggukan gadis itu.

"Nee-san, ayo," panggil Gaara pada Temari yang malah sibuk mojok berdua ama Shikamaru (?).

Temari yang mengerti sinyal itu langsung pamit ke atas podium dan menyambar mic. "Hey ya'll! What's going on?" serunya. Gaara sweatdrop. Temari kecepetan naik ke atas podiumnya.

Suara-suara membahana dari lautan massa (?) para OSIS, murid-murid kelas tiga, sebagian kelas dua dan sebagian kelas satu menyeruak. "Nee-san, gue ketinggalan!" gerutu Gaara. Ia ikut melompat ke atas podium dan mengambil alih mic di sebelah Temari.

"Kira-kira enaknya ngapain, nih? Games aja, ya?" tanya Temari pada massa.

"Yo, main tebak-tebakan aja! Yang nggak bisa kalah, joget!" Gaara menyalak tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang merupakan satu dari segelintir orang yang diam saja harus sweatdrop mendadak.

"Gaara!" sikut Temari. Dia paling nggak suka tebak-tebakan, karena ia hampir dipastikan akan selalu kalah. Namun, karena massa setuju, ia dengan terpaksa juga harus menyetujuinya.

-oOo-

"Gaara-senpai konyol!" gelak Sakura.

Yang dikatain cuma nyengir. Mereka bersandar di salah satu dinding dekat meja yang di atasnya terdapat minuman-minuman non-alkohol, tetapi tinggal satu yang tersisa. Sakura akan mengambil itu, tetapi tangan Gaara menahannya. Tangan mereka yang otomatis berpegangan membuat Gaara dan Sakura sempat salah tingkah.

"Itu minumanku," kerling Gaara.

Sakura cemberut. "Tapi minumnya cuma ada satu."

Gaara menimbang-nimbang minuman yang kini ada dalam genggamannya, ragu. "Buatmu," katanya akhirnya. Ia mencomot dua sedotan dari tempat sedotan yang muncul entah dari mana (?). "Syaratnya, aku boleh minta."

"Eh?"

Dan bayangin wajah blushing campur senang milik Sakura saat ia harus minum minuman itu dengan sedotan, bersama Gaara. Hehe.

-oOo-

Setelah puas jadi orang sinting dengan tebak-tebakan yang dilemparkan Gaara dan Temari untuk kerumunan massa yang selalu berteriak histeris, dan setelah merasa cukup minum champagne dan tiramisu (author jadi kepengen TT3TT") kini saatnya kejailan Gaara beraksi (?). Ia meredupkan lampu sehingga para tamu (yang tadi author sebut 'massa') berteriak histeris lebih ramai dari saat tebak-tebakan, sedangkan Gaara hanya terkekeh dan meraih mic di atas podium. "Karin-san, putar musiknya!"

Karin yang mengetahui tugasnya langsung memutar musik yang ia anggap sesuai. Ia seolah bertindak sebagai DJ di sini.

_No one ever saw me like you do_  
_All the things that I could add up too_  
_I never knew just what a smile was worth_  
_But your eyes see everything without a single word_

"Ini lagu apa, ya? Kok gue lupa," gumam Gaara.

Gubrak!

Ia melangkah turun dari podium dan menghampiri Sakura yang lagi termenung. Dan seperti biasa, Gaara nyengir (dulu). "Mau dansa?"

"Eh..." Sakura terdiam, tapi nggak menolak saat Gaara meraih tangannya lembut.

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_  
_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_  
_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_  
_I never know what you see_  
_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke pelan. "Ingin... dansa?"

"Hah?" gumam Hinata bingung. "B-boleh."

Dan di sanalah mereka, berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Sasuke merasa dirinya sedang menelan harga dirinya bulat-bulat - berani mengajak seorang Hinata Hyuuga berdansa - ia seperti kerasukan. Seperti ada sebuah perasaan yang lebih besar dari egonya. Mungkinkah itu cinta?

_If I could freeze a moment in my mind_  
_It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine_  
_I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still_  
_'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel_

"S-Senpai?" bisik Sakura.

"Sst," gumam Gaara. Dengan lembut dikecupnya lembut bibir Sakura. "Panggil aku Gaara."

"... G-Gaara?" Sakura blushing.

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_  
_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_  
_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_  
_I never know what you see_  
_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada Hinata, pertanda ia ingin menyudahi dansa mereka. "Ikut aku."

Dan Hinata menurut. Sasuke mengantarnya ke sebuah taman yang terletak tepat di belakang gedung. Dalam kegelapan, ia memberikan sesuatu pada Hinata. Gadis itu tidak bisa melihat apa yang Sasuke berikan karena suasana remang-remang, hanya diterangi lampu kolam.

"Buah ceri!" desis Hinata senang begitu mengetahui apa bentuk benda misterius tersebut. Persis buah ceri. Ia menggigit satu. Ya, itu buah ceri.

"Karena gue lihat, lo suka ceri," jelas Sasuke tanpa ditanya. "Gue pikir... lo bakal... suka."

Hinata sibuk menggigit cerinya. "S-Sasuke-senpai mau satu?" tanyanya polos sembari menyodorkan sebutir ceri.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menggigit ceri yang dijumput Hinata, lalu tertawa pelan. Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Ya?"

"Gue..." Sasuke menyingkirkan ceri beserta wadahnya dari tangan Hinata dan sebagai gantinya, ia menggenggam kedua tangan si gadis lavender. Hinata salah tingkah.

"S-Sasuke-senpai, k-kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Hinata panik. Sasuke membungkuk dan mengulum lembut bibir Hinata yang merah padam.

_I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes_  
_All I know is it happens every time_

"Gue suka sama lo."

"S-Sasuke..."

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_  
_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_  
_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_  
_I never know what you see_  
_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

"..."

_The way you look at me..._

.

.

.

**The End

* * *

**

KYAAA! AKHIRNYA SELESEEEE! X33333

Review, minna! x3333

Maaf bagi yang nggak suka ama endingnya TT^TT"

lagunya The Way You Look at Me dari Christian Bautista, request dari DarkAngel-san lewat PM hehehe. Kalo nggak suka, review ya.

Maafin Aya kalo selama ini banyak miss typos TT3TT" endingnya ngegantung, ya? maaf juga. TT3TT"

Wanna review, minna? :333


	10. Foot Note : The Hints

Disclaimer: nggak usah pake disclaimer-disclaimer-an! *digetok Masashi Kishimoto*

Pairing: Following the last chappie

Warning: ini cuma footnote / Epilog-nya aja ya, soale saya masih ngerasa kurang gitu.

* * *

Yak, seperti yang sudah saya bilang, ini cuma FOOT NOTE!

Karena saya masih merasa ada 'kejanggalan' antara judul ama ending... jadi saya buat tambahannnya. Dikit banget, kok! Nggak sampe duaribu karakter.

Bagi yang keberatan saya ngasih footnote alias epilog, yasud. sabodo *dilempar sendal*

here it is! ^o^

* * *

**Epilog : Clear**

"Gaara-senpai!" panggil Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Sakura memerah. "Ngg. Ano... soal... eh, soal... yah... S-senpai tahu, kan? Hehe," ia meringis.

Gaara tertawa. "Soal tadi malam?" ia tersipu. Sakura mengangguk.

"Sakura," kata Gaara tiba-tiba. Batinnya berpikir keras. _Bilang apa nggak? Iya apa nggak?_

_Dengan mengesampingkan segala resiko yang ada - diteriakin satu sekolah, diketawain Sasuke habis-habisan - oke, bilang! _dengan mental pejuang 45 (?) Gaara...

Ia menghela nafas. "Aishiteru, Sakura-chan."

...

...

"Hah?" Sakura melongo.

Gubrak!

"Kamu nggak denger barusan aku ngomong apa?" Gaara sweatdrop.

"Nggak."

*Gaara pundung*

"GOTCHA!" tawa Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia mengecup pipi Gaara tiba-tiba, dan melesat kembali ke kelasnya. "Aku juga cinta Senpai! Jaa!" lambainya dengan - seperti yang Sasuke pernah bilang sebelumnya - childish.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "...Sakura."

-oOo-

_. . Di situlah ia, di bawah pohon ceri._

_. Seperti pasangan patung, satu di atas cabang, sedangkan yang satu lagi duduk di rerumputan._

Hinata terduduk di atas rerumputan basah, bersandar di batang pohon ceri tempat ia bermain lempar tangkap ceri (?) dengan Sasuke dulu.

_Dulu._

Ia tersenyum getir.

Gadis itu memunguti satu persatu bunga ceri berwarna putih yang berjatuhan di atas rumput, membersihkannya di air empang yang bersih dan sejuk dan memandangi keindahannya. Putih, lembut, tapi rapuh. Seperti Hinata sendiri.

Pluk!

Sebuah ceri jatuh ke atas hidungnya. Hinata memungut ceri itu dan melahapnya hingga tandas. Tau amat yang ngelempar kalau ia lagi laper.

Pluk!

Oke, untuk yang satu ini, Hinata nggak mungkin memakannya juga. Kenapa ceri-ceri itu bisa jatuh tepat di atasnya? Meskipun ia merasa di untungkan juga karena ceri-ceri yang jatuh itu kebanyakan ceri merah yang besar dan sudah matang.

Ia mendongak ke atas.

"Sasuke-s-senpai?" Hinata tercekat.

Di situlah ia, Sasuke... di atas cabang pohon ceri tertinggi. Menampung beberapa ceri matang di telapak tangan kirinya, dan sejumput ceri matang di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya cool dan... jenaka?

Sasuke menyeringai, seolah menantang Hinata untuk memanjat cabang pohon ceri ini juga, tidak peduli gadis itu bisa atau nggak. Hinata membalas senyum menantang itu dan dengan lihai memanjat satu persatu cabang, dan memilih cabang yang berseberangan dan sama tingginya dari cabang milik Sasuke untuk tempat duduknya.

"Lo suka, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melempar sebutir ceri lagi pada Hinata. Gadis itu bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Ya, aku sedang lapar," jawab Hinata dengan mulut penuh.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kemudian, matanya tertuju pada apa yang dikenakan Hinata di lehernya.

_Ah. Kalung itu._

"Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Gue punya... pasangan kalung lo."

Hinata menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia melepas kalung miliknya dan menatapnya dalam. Hanya kalung sederhana, berbandul persegi mungil bertuliskan huruf S.

S. Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia memerhatikan saat cowok pantat ayam itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemeja sekolahnya. Seuntai kalung. Berbandul persegi mungil yang bertuliskan huruf H.

H. Hinata Hyuuga.

Cowok itu meringis. "Hah. Lihat, hurufnya tertukar. Punya gue H dan punya lo S."

"Hinata-Sasuke," jawab Hinata tanpa ditanya. Matanya membulat dan wajahnya kembali merah padam. "Ah."

"Aneh," timpal Sasuke.

Hinata menatap kalungnya bingung. "Aku ketemu kalung ini dulu... 10 tahun lalu," gumamnya.

Sasuke ikut-ikutan menatap kalungnya, atau kalung siapapun itu. "Aku juga."

"K-kenapa bisa kebetulan begini?" tanya Hinata ngeri.

"Jangan-jangan kalung setan," gelak Sasuke sambil pasang muka horror (?). Hinata tertawa dan mendekap mulut Sasuke, seolah menyuruhnya agar diam lebih lama.

"Kita... buang saja kalung ini," katanya. Sasuke - yang mulutnya dibekep Hinata - mengerutkan kening.

"Buang?"

"Buang. Iya, buang," Hinata mengangguk. "A-aku rasa mereka yang dulu mempunyai kalung ini juga kemudian membuangnya - sepertinya."

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Itulah kenapa kalung ini bisa nyasar di semak-semak."

Hinata tersenyum. "Dan ada di antara tuts-tuts piano."

"Buang?"

"Buang."

"Satu."

"Dua."

"TIGA...!"

Kalung itu terlempar jauh, satu ke arah utara, dan satu lagi ke arah selatan. Hinata dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis, seolah sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Padahal, yang ia lakukan hanya melempar dua untai kalung.

Dan semoga saja, orang yang ketimpuk kalung itu nggak marah pada mereka.

-oOo-

"Ciee... ada pasangan baru, nih!"

"Ehm, ehm..."

Hinata blushing, sementara Sasuke bikin wajah 'pengen-banget-nimpuk-Gaara-pake-kumbang' (?). Asli gedek banget!

"Pa-pasangan apa?" tanya Hinata makin blushing.

Sakura nyengir. "Aaah, bilang saja. Udah jadian sama Sasuke-senpai, kan?"

Hinata membulatkan mata. "Nggak!"

_Ah, tumben suaraku kenceng, _pikir Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Kalau kalian nggak pacaran, Sasuke, kenapa waktu prom nite kalian kabur BARENGAN?" interogasi Gaara sambil pasang muka penguasa.

"Perasaan lo aja kali," jawab Sasuke malas.

Sejujurnya, Hinata masih punya setoples ceri pemberian Sasuke. Kalau ia membawanya sekarang, ia pasti sudah menimpuk Gaara dan Sakura dengan ceri. Buat nutupin blushing tingkat akutnya.

"Kalau kalian nggak pacaran, Gaara-_senpai_, kenapa tangan kalian pegangan begitu?" balas Sasuke sengit. Merujuk pada Gaara dan Sakura yang sekarang gelagapan dan melepas kedua tangan mereka yang - sengaja atau tidak - saling menggenggam.

"Karena gue mau," jawab Gaara seenak udelnya (?).

Mereka berempat sejenak diam, mencari-cari alasan untuk perang mulut antara kubu SasuHina dengan GaaSaku. Hingga akhirnya...

"Sasu, kalung konyol lo itu mana?" tanya Gaara, menyadari bahwa Sasuke nggak lagi memain-mainkan kalung di tangannya, seperti yang biasa cowok raven itu lakukan.

"Hina-chan, kalungmu itu mana?" tanya Sakura, menyadari bahwa leher Hinata sekarang kosong, bersamaan dengan Gaara.

Gaara dan Sakura saling berpandangan. "Kalung?"

Tiga, dua, satu!

"CIEEEEE...!"

* * *

Seperti permintaan readers, ini Aya kasih footnote/epilog/ apapun namanya. ^w^ maaf pendek, emang sengaja dibikin pendek *digetok*

ruki: emang nggak ngebahas tentang kalungnya, soale Aya mau serius ke percintaan *aseek* dulu. tapi ini udah ada "hint"-nya, hope you read it ya.

sora: tenang, dah ada hint kok di sini ^w^b

simba: endingnya masih bikin penasaran? *ngejedotin kepala ke tembok* moga aja footnote bisa jadi ending yang pas ^w^

Review, minna! ^w^

* * *

eh, bagi yang nggak ngerti hint-nya ada di mana *gubrak* gini deh:

# [maybe] dua kalung itu milik dua pasangan berinisial S dan H yang kemudian dilempar ke random place, ke mana aja yang penting jadi *digetok*

# bayangin aja siapa pasangan di naruto yang berawalah S dan H, selain Sasuke dan Hinata ^w^

.

.

/*-Forgive me, Minna! Aya tau fict ini masih jauh dari sempurna! =w="-*/


End file.
